The stranger
by Ema and Emanuel Suza
Summary: What if a mammal ( not a human) came to zootopia? Join him as he tries to find a home there but will his past allow him? ( not good with summaries. first chapter is a pilot)
1. chapter 1

( hey guys back with another story. Enjoy)

Safeheaven

State police precinct 13

America District

6:00 AM

( Emanuel's POV)

I was getting ready for today's shift as usual. I looked myself over and I saw my full black uniform with my full black swat vest with shoulder pads and knee pads and my boots I have also a leg holster with a Glock 22 holstered in it. I looked closer to see my black and gray fur wolf face with my green eyes looking back at me with a bunch of scars on my face.

" you ready Sõuza?" Asked a voice behind me. I turned around and saw sergeant Zayas also one of the only friends I have left. He was a hispanic skin male human. Also wearing the same uniform as me.

" yep let's get out there" I said

We walked out of the precinct and to our cruiser which was a unmarked Chevrolet Tahoe with blue light bars inside. We got in and I started the engine and drove off on to the streets.

" so how have you been after you lost your wife and child and got scarred for life?" Asked Zayas

" I still miss them but not as hard as it use to be. And I'm getting use to being different than most mammals" I replied back

" that's good your making progress" he said

" thanks man" I said. I actually can't believe humans exist I remember in history class that we should know the many species of Safeheaven and humans were around for many years and help found the city everyone knows and loves. Since this is the first city to include a increased number of the population of all mammals which is 30 million. Apart from that this city is awsome. Anyway this city has almost any kind of species including supernatural ones.

" dispatch calling any available SDU units.. Officers report a 1-48 in grove street. Respond code 3" said the dispatcher.

" did it just say a 1-48?" I asked

" yep" said Zayas as he reached for the radio.

" copy that dispatch inroute to the unregistered Citizen with the devils mark" said Zayas as I flipped on the sirens and lights. Driving over to grove street.

Grove street

6:14 AM

( Emanuel's POV)

We arrived to the end of grove street to see a dark blue police car with blue lights flashing. There were two officers in full dark blue uniforms with dark blue jackets as well. Talking with a tiger. We pulled up behind their car. I turned the sirens off but not the lights. We both got out to talk to the Tiger. When we approached I got a closer look to the tiger he was a orange male with white stripes a curious stripe color.

" hey body what gives? You ain't registered" said one of the officers both being black jackrabbits.

" I could not he would kill me" he said.

" who would kill you?" I asked

" the butcher" he said

" woe slow down there did you say the butcher?" Asked Zayas

" yes" he said

" ok listen tell us were he is and we will relocate you to somewhere else. " I said assuming a calm voice.

" he's at..." He said but was cut off as a sniper shot was heard.

" sniper get down" I yelled as we dove for cover aswell as upholstering out our guns. Another shot was heard this time hitting the cruiser

" anyone got eyes!!" I yelled. One of the officers decided to peek.

" I don't see anything" he said. We all got out of cover and looked around no shooter to be found.

" he's gone." Said Zayas " at least we have some one who can tell us were the butcher is"

" he's dead" said one of the officers " the shooters target was the tiger"

"FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKIIING SHIIIIIT!!!" said Zayas in a very angry tone

6 hours later

I entered my apartment after a long day at work 100% this was a shit day at work. First we had someone die who could tell us were the butcher was. Second was the bank robbery call we had it ended in a massive shootout. Third was the grand theft auto which ended with the suspect driving the car off a cliff. Fourth was that a citizen with the devils mark was causing chaos.Yep sure was a rough day. I went on over to my bedroom and got swapped into some underwear

later went to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich after that I went to bed.

2 hours later

I woke up to an immense heat in my bedroom I looked around and saw fire I looked forward and saw a demon with long horns and wings.

" bout time you woke up Emanuel " he said his voice echoing.

" who are you?!" I said

" don't you know? I'm lucifer" he said again his voice echoing

" what did i do wrong!?" I said

" pick a number between 1 and 10" he said

"6?" I said

" ding ding ding you win, your prize my mark" he said laughing and he snapped his fingers. My left paw began to burn. I looked at it and the symbol of anarchy showed up.

4 hours later

I woke up yelling I looked around and saw nothing I then looked to my left paw and it was there the symbol of anarchy. Shit this means I'm one of them. I must keep this hidden or else I'm going to lose my Job. I got out of bed and went over to the shower to begin my routine.

(time skip to the police station)

I entered the precinct like normal except that I had gloves on. I walked into the armory and got my uniform on and my gear on aswell I swapped my gloves for the tactical gloves in my locker after that I went to the bullpen after I entered I sat down next to my partner

" you took longer to arrive. What happened? And what's with the gloves?" He asked

" nothing" I said

Before he can continue questioning me the boss a tiger came in and handed over all of our Assignments everyone left except me and my partner

" listen Sõuza I have a task for you" he said

" what is it sir?" I asked

" you will deliver some stuff to Precinct 67 the Russian district. the truck is marked" he said

" yes sir" I said saluting and left

To the armory to grab my mask, helmet and assault rifle. After I went to the armory I entered the garage and went to the only truck. it was a Mercedes-benz sprinter cargo van with the cargo area abit longer, it's color was dark blue it had the blue light bars and the decals saying SDU police. SDU stands for special duties unit. Anyway I entered the truck and started the engine I then drove out of the police station and drove to precinct 67.

6 hours later

I was approaching the district called Russia. But some cars began to follow me

" dispatch I'm being tailed" I said

" 10-4 back ups inroute" said the dispatcher

" roger" I said. Then one of the car crashed into me then again until I lost control.

" oh shiiiiit!!!" I yelled as my truck drove of a cliff and into the freezing ocean but I saw a bright light in were my truck was going to land the darkness took over and I passed out.

( cliffhanger yep. I had this idea for a while now more is coming. Also not abandoning the war)


	2. chapter 2

( back with another chapter enjoy)

Savannah central, zootopia

8:00 PM

( Emanuel pov)

I started to regain consciousness from the crash and felt warm where the fuck am I? this ain't the Russian district because it is cold not warm I maneged to open my eyes and looked around to see my helmet with the built in gas mask in black.

I looked to my right and saw the van completely wrecked. I approached the van and began to salvage what I can. I maneged to find 3 duffle bags. I then turned around and walked to my helmet and picked it up and putting it on and also picked my assault rifle up which was an M4 carbine. and I began to walk toward some town I saw in the distance

30 minutes later

after walking for some what 30 minutes? I entered the town and walked aimlessly I passed by some mammals that gave me strange looks. anyway I kept on walking till I saw some warehouses in the distance I approached one and checked for any way in and I found one the side entrance was open so I went in thru there. after I entered

I saw a table and a couch. I approached the table and placed my duffle bags on it.

" quite a way to handle your predicament" said an echoing voice. I turned to the source of the sound and saw a wolf with red fur and horns seated on the couch.

" w...wh...who the fuck are you?" I asked

" I'm your demon" said the wolf.

" I'm a good person I don't deserve you nor this fucking mark" I said removing glove of my left paw showing him the mark of the devil.

" well it appears that someone is lying to himself" said the wolf.

" I'm not lying to myself I served and protected the people of Safeheaven." I said

" nope, I can see the lies that they fed you" he said

" what lies!?" I asked

Savannah central, zootopia

9:00 PM

(Judy's POV)

we arrived to the area In were the crash was reported, to see a wrecked Van and a car the weird thing was that I was seeing blue flashing lights.

" Nick you seeing what I'm seeing?" I asked

" if it's blue flashing lights then yes" he said

" so it's not just me" I said as we parked up. We exited our car and approached the crash as we got closer we saw how it was the car had blue light bars flashing the side of the car read police state of Safeheaven.

inside on the passenger side there was a wolf in A dark blue uniform but it was bloody the wolf appeared to be dead. We went to the front of the cruiser to see a dead artic fox in A dark blue uniform he had a arm patch that read ' state police. Nation of Safeheaven'

" where the he'll is this city of Safeheaven?" I asked

" Don't know carrots let's check the van" said Nick

We went to the van and it was pretty wrecked the back doors were open. We approached the back of the van to see some boxes. One was labeled evidence, another one called films and stupidity, the the last one was ammunition.

" am I reading that correctly does that say ammunition?" I asked

" yep that's ammo, come on carrots let's keep searching." he said pretty bored

( time skip to the ZPD precinct 1)

" so let me.get this straight there were two dead mammals In cop uniforms as well as a box that had firearm ammo.?" said Bogo

" yes sir me and Nick found it a bit odd" I said

" this is interesting and the box with the films are also interesting I want you to watch them and tell me what you find dismissed." said Bogo.

" yes sir" I said as me and Nick stood up from our seat and went to the door.

Savannah central

Zootopia first bank

the next day 10:40 AM

( 3rd pov)

It was a normal day at the first bank of zootopia. A small amount of civilians were in line waiting to be attended by the banks staff. sudsuddenly a mammal in full back came in throu the door and shoot some bullets into the air.

" everyone down!!" he yelled

everyone in the bank complied and got on the ground excluding the security guards. The mammal in full black shot the guards dead then he jumped onto the front desk

" listen up this is a robbery I do not want to harm you so stay down and shut up" the mammal in black said " OK you where is the vault!?" Asked the mammal to the clerk

" f...follow me" said the clerk a tiger to the mammal as he led the mammal in black to the back. after they were in the back one of the civilians in the front decided to get up and flee thru the front door.

20 minutes later

the mammal in black came back out dragging the tiger clerk back to the front the clerk was unconscious. he also had a duffle bag on his back

" he's alive don't worry" said the mammal as he let the tiger go, he then went to the front door and opened it. outside he saw a lot of cops.

" this is the ZPD put down your weapon and surrender!!!" yelled some one from thru a megaphone.

the mammal in black dropped a smoke grenade which exploded leaving a pile of smoke. after the smoke cleared the mammal was gone.

inside a penthouse suite in Savannah central

4 hours after the robbery.

inside the penthouse was a Jack rabbit in A black suit. he had gray fur with some black stripes. at the moment he was watching tv until the news came on.

breaking news: zootopia first national bank robbed by one mammal.

" good evening zootopia today we are reporting on the bank robbery that happened 4 hours ago. The bank was robbed by one mammal and he chose the day In were there is little security. The ZPD had him cornered at the front entrence but he dropped a smoke grenade and disappeared into thin air. The ZPD are baffled by this turn of events And are investigating." said a moose anchor. The Jack rabbit then hit the mute button on the tv he then pulled out a phone from his suit he then texted into a group chat with the name hiest crew.

" come to my penthouse as soon as possible we need to talk of something."

the chat members responded with OK and on my way. The rabbit put the phone back into his pocket then went to a computer and began typing away.

warehouse 13

Emanuel's hideout

5:00 PM

( 3rd pov )

the mammal in black landed in front of warehouse 13. he then began to walk to the door.

" so how did you like the robbery Emanuel ?" Asked a wolf with red fur and horns

" it was surprisingly good and exciting." said emanuel

" I knew you would like it And the mark?" said the demon wolf

" Don't like it much but I have to get used to it." said emanuel

" in do time Emanuel in do time" said the demon wolf.

( and that's the end of this chapter. marry Christmas to everyone and a happy New Year.)


	3. chapter 3

( here's the next chapter enjoy)

inside a penthouse suite in Savannah central

7:00 PM

3rd Pov

inside a room within the suite there were 4 mammals. one of them was the Jack rabbit in the suit, a white artic vixen in A jumpsuit, a light tan Jackal in gray jeans and a brown bomber jacket and a black female panther in A closed leather Jacket with blue Fadded jeans.

" so glad you can all arrive here on such short notice" said the Jack rabbit

" what's the reason for this meeting Jack?" Asked the panther

" well hours ago a robbery happened" said Jack

" wow big deal a robbery" said the Jackel

" this robbery is a big deal, it happened at the zootopia first National bank Edgar" said Jack

" ok now you have my interest" said Edgar

" ok but why does it interest you?" Asked the vixen

" well Jasmine the robbery was done by one mammal" said Jack

" that's impossible" said the panther

" well it appears to be possible for him sombra" said Jack ( A/N no she is not Sombra from overwatch)

" ok so what do you want to do?" Asked sombra

" we recruit him" said Jack

" do we know who he is? where he is hiding?" Asked Jasmine

" no and yes, I don't know his name but I know where he is hiding" said Jack

" ok where?" Asked Edgar

" he is hiding in warehouse 13 in Savannah central" said Jack

" ok who goes?" Asked Sombra

" Jasmine will go" said Jack

" sure I will go" said Jasmine as she went to the door and exited

warehouse 13

Emanuel's hideout

9:00PM

Jasmine's POV

I arrived at the warehouse in where this robber was hiding I exited my car which was a Bentley and walked towards the warehouse when I reached the door I could smell weed but it had a weird extra smell also I was hearing music from inside. I went to the side of the warehouse and found a side entrance, I approached it and opened it a bit and I peeked inside. I saw inside a wolf with half of his face white and the other half black and with lots of scares. he was smoking weed and the music he was listening to I never heard this before but it's sounds so good (play often by the weekend). I remained hidened till the song was over then I entered only for the wolf to be pointing a Glock 22 at me.

" who are you and what law enforcement agency are you working for?" he asked a he took another puff from his blunt.

" I'm Jasmine Forst and I'm not a cop. I work for a hiest crew" I said

" and why are you here? you here to take me out on a date or what" he said with a smirk as he extinguished his blunt

" w..What? no I'm here to recruit you in to my bosses hiest crew" I said blushing a little

" aren't you going to take me out for dinner first" he said his smirk still on his face

I did not respond and blushed even harder.

" you find me attractive?" he asked

" yes" I said

" well I be glad to join your hiest crew but we will disscus my terms if I'm going to be apart of this crew." he said

" what are they?" I asked

" access to ammo materials, gun materials and parts and citizenship if it's possible" he said

" that can be arranged but citizenship?" I asked the last part

" well I'm not real for the government here I'm what you call a Ghost" he said

" where are you from then?" I asked

" Safeheaven" he said I have him a weird face

" where is that?" I asked

" alternate world" he said

" Don't believe you" I said crossing my arms.

" you should believe him" said someone with a echoing voice. I turned around to see a wolf with horns and with his fur in red. " ahh" I screamed as I fell backwards

" Damien could you not do that" said the wolf

" do what Emanuel?" Asked Damien

" scare someone like that" said Emanuel

" what is he?" I asked

" he is a demon" said Emanuel

" a demon!?" I asked

"yes" said Damien

" ok now I believe you, but what is he doing here?" I asked

" he is my demon" said Emanuel

" you're What!?" I said

" demon" said Damien

" but why is he you're demon?" I asked

" he has the devils mark" said Damien as Emanuel got up and went to me to help me up.

" what is that?" I asked as I looked at Emanuel he then showed me his left paw which had the symbol of anarchy in red

" oh, what can you do?" I asked as he helped me up

" it's best you don't know for now" said emanuel

" ok" I said " do you want to live in my place since my boss found you in A few hours, imagine the police" I said blushing a lot

" yeah" he said

" ok get your things we will go to my place" I said as he went to grab his things which surprisingly it was only 3 duffle bags and his assault rifle and his helmet then we left.

Nick and Judy's apartment

8:00 PM

Nicks POV

we both entered our apartment with the box that says films and stupidity to begin to watch them and find out more of Safeheaven and it's law enforcement. we set the box down on the coffee table or to be more precise the crate. I then opened the crate and saw lots of discs. I grabbed 1 out randomly and then checked the titles which was ' the devils mark' I then looked at Judy and said "well let's watch this 1 first."

" ok" she said as she entered our room to get out of her uniform. I placed the disc next to the DVD player and went to our room to get out of my uniform

10 minutes later

I placed the disc with the title ' the devils mark' in the DVD player and sat down on the couch with carrots

a black cut out showed reading 'the devils Mark' the it disappeared and it showed a tiger with gray fur and white stripes seated behind a desk

" hello and welcome I'm am superintendent Nixon the one in charge of the city district police. this video is here to remind you in how to handle with people who have the devils mark" he said

" Ok so first of people who have this mark mean they have done major crimes in the past and this mark does not discriminate it can target police as well not just civilians" he said

" all law enforcement agency have issued there members with 50 caliber ammo and slug rounds but you need to remember that their weak point is their chest so aim there." he said

" the way the mark arrives is via sleep you will be awoken by Lucifer himself and he will play the game of pick a number which he has rigged in where you will always say 6" he said

" they are extremely dangerous and are to be top priority if one decides to use it's powers for evil" he said

" there are 2 variants of this mark the normal and the Red guard" he said " the normal one is this symbol" he said as a cut out came out and showed the head of the devil " the second variant is a rare one and little is known in weaknesses, but those who receive it mean they have done some good after they did the evil deeds and their symbol is of anarchy in red. their powers are still unknown but they have been given a mission by Lucifer but each one has their own mission. their mission is to set some events into motion" he said

" this concludes this reminder on the devils mark" he said as the video ended.

" ok so this city has problem with demons?" Asked Judy

" it appears so" I said.

a suite in Savannah central

planning room

3 days later

(Sombra's POV)

today was the day we are going to rob the first international bank. this one has high security but we choose a day In where there is little security we were waiting on Jasmine and this new guy who was going to get the run down here and now. we waited for like an hour till she came in in her signature black jumpsuit

" where is the new guy?" Asked Edgar

" right here" said a wolf as he entered in full black combat armor with pads on his knees and elbows along with a helmet with a built in gas mask " the names emanuel" he said

" ok Emanuel here's the rundown on what's going to happen today. I agree with your terms before I start" said Jack " ok so me, Jasmine, Edgar and sombra will go in throu the front door you will secure the armored vehicles entrance as that will be our escape route. while your down there we will be keeping the crowd under control and also empty out the vault. then we will go down to the escape route and we make our escape via a van we have." said Jack

" sounds like a great plan let's go" said Emanuel

ok like he said let's go" I said.

we all exited the door and went to the elevator

" wait how did you get in here without anyone noticing you?" I asked

" like this" he said as he went to a smart watch on his wrist which he pressed a button and he disappeared

" he can cloak himself that's so cool" I said As we got in the elevator

Savannah central

first international bank

3:00 PM

( Emanuel's pov)

I got off the van that Jack and his crew were driving. I then approached the armored vehicles entrance I was cloaked at these moment to prevent early detection. once I reached the metal door I radioed Jack

" I'm in position" I said

" ok we are moving in now" said Jack as I heard gunshots I then pulled out from my duffle bag an exothermic charge, planted.it on the door then backed away and detonated it. * futisssssssh* ... * boom*

I rushed in deactivating my cloak and shooting some guards dead then the gunfight began

40 minutes

I finished the guards off 10 minutes in now I was waiting for the Jack and his crew

which they showed up now all of them carrying a duffle bag

" got it all?" I asked

" yeah here" said Edgar as he threw a duffle bag to me which I gladly grabbed

" the cops are Here as well" said sombra

throu megaphone*

this is the ZPD drop your weapons and give up we have you surrounded " said someone

" ok now what?" said Edgar looking out the hole I left on the metal garage door as he saw the cops blocking the way out

" is there an rooftop access?" I asked

" yes there is" said Jack " why?"

" let's go there I have a plan" I said

they all went to the roof with me following close behind.

once we were on the roof Jack looked at me and asked " no what?"

" we fly out of here" I said

" how we don't have a chopper!" said Jasmine

" we do now" I said as a red chopper flew and began to hover over the roof. a ladder came down from the chopper

" climb I'll cover you" I said as they nooded. they began to climb up the ladder. after they were all in I began to climb up as well after climbed up I picked the ladder up and closed the door then the chopper flew away with us in it away from the bank.

" how it go?" Asked the pilot

" it went good damien thanks for being the replacement gateway " I said

" no problem" he said

" you have a friend who is a pilot and you did not tell me about him!?" he said a bit angry

" well your plan was good and I was going to tell you when the job was done" I said

" next time you tell me" he said

" alright" I said " hey Damien"

" yeah?" he said

" rockstar" I said

" you got it" he said as he flipeddflipped a switch and I pressed on the song on my phone

( optional listen to rockstar by post Malone feat. 21 savage )

As the song ended i looked at them to see they all had confused faces.

" What?" I said

( dun, dun, dunnnn . It's the most infamous thing ... a cliffhanger.)


	4. chapter 4

( the 3 kings are Here and they bring you all a new chapter from me)

inside Damien's chopper

Emanuel's pov

" What?" I asked

" what did we just listen?" Asked Edgar

" it's called rockstar. its a song from my homeland" I lied

" alright it's pretty good" said sombra

ok nearly dodged a bullet. I thought

" so what's the next job?" I asked

" wow you're an eager one" said Jack

" I love and need money" i said

2 year later

Emanuel pov

a suite in Savannah central

1:00 PM

we were in jacks suite having drinks as we were celebrating our latest successful hiest

" cheers for another successful Job" said Jack raising his cup and everyone else did and so did I. this time I was in casual wear instead of my SDU gear.

" so I would like to say something" i said as I downed my drink

" let's hear it Emanuel" said Jack

" I would like to say I'm leaving the hiest game" I said

" Why?" Asked sombra

" well I already have what I was looking for in the first place" I said

" and what are They?" Asked Jasmine as she got much more closer to me

" well first some good friends, a girl I love and a place to stay" I said as I kissed Jasmine in her forehead

" I'm glad you 2 are dating" said Jack raising his cup

" oh hang on let me make something better than these drinks" I said as I went to the kitchen and came back with bottles of vodka, whiskey,wine and beer and a bucket with a spoon

" what you going to make?" Asked Edgar interested in all the beverages

" this is homeland tradition. mix a bunch of alcohol together" I said as I dumped all of the contents of each bottle in there then began to steer the contents with the spoon

" this going to be good" said Jack

" it will be" I said as I finished the mixing process. " you will all lose your virginity of alcohol mixes" I said as I grabbed all their cups then dumped them in the bucket then handing them back to them all filled with the mixed alcohol. I watched as they drank it and I took a swing from the bucket itself

" Jesus this is good" said Edgar snatching the bucket from me and drinking from it

" what kind of tradition is this?" Asked Jack

" well it's when someone retires" I said

" sounds interesting" Jack said

before anyone could say anything Damien walked in with his face covered with bandana and he had a hoodie up as he walked to the table

" he Damien" I said

" you have a mission" he said as he slid a file to me and I grabbed it

" what kind of mission is It?" Asked Jack

" Jack get me information on a Enrique Velazquez please" I said as I viewed the file carefully

" sure" he said then he went to his computer and began to dig

" so what is it?" Asked sombra

" it appears my employer has found a Artemis Clearwater to be apart of his interest and wants me to find her" I said

" ok here" said Jack sliding a paper to me " why him?" he asked

" he is believed to know where she is" I said

" she is a cop you know that right?" Asked Jack

" don't matter to me" I said " she looks familiar" I said as I showed everyone who Artemis is

flashback*

" dad I'm scared!!" said a 16 year old wolf/fox hybrid in tears. her fur was a mix between red,black,gray,cream and white. who was tied to a chair.

" I am to sweaty" said a wolf with his fur being white,black and gray. both of them were wearing black uniforms. They were both stearing at a dead vixen also in A black uniform her fur was of red and cream.

" dad what he wants with us" said the hybrid as she looked at the wolf

" I want him to suffer" said a tan fox in A Nazi uniform as he electrocuted the hybrid to death.

" Jessica!!!!!" yelled the wolf as fresh tears came out of his eyes and as he attempted to break free from his restraints

" don't cry Emanuel you will need you're energy" said the tan fox as he began to beat emanuel with a club

end of flashback*

I fell backwards breathing heavily and looking around causing everyone to look at me except Damien

" Emanuel you Ok?" Asked Jasmine

" y...yeah" I stuttered out as I got back up from the floor.

" what happened?" Asked Jack

" is nothing" I said as I reviewed Enrique Velazquez info.

" you sure? it looked like you seen a ghost" Said Jack

" I'm fine it just brings back bad memories" I said as I picked the folder up and the info of Enrique and went to the elevator with Damien in tow we both then got in and I looked at Jasmine

" I see you at home" I said as the doors closed

Savannah central

shopping sector

3:00 PM

( James Frostman POV)

I was walking in the shopping sector on patrol and looking out for trouble. I looked forward and saw a dodge charger pull up and out came out a wolf in A grey polo and blue jeans and also sneakers his face is black,white and gray he looked very suspicious and I decided to follow him.

the wolf was walking towards a clothes shop and he entered it so I followed him in. I hid behind some racks by the register as he browsed the store

" this is Frostman got a suspicious individual at a clothes shop here in the shopping sector" I said

" copy that investigate further" said clawhouser over the radio.

the wolf then went to the rack I was but stopped in front of it. I looked at him but he was looking at a male lynx who's fur was fully brown.

" Enrique Velazquez?" said the wolf. the lynx then looked at him. " yes?" said the lynx

" you know an Artemis Clearwater?" the wolf asked. ' how does he even know officer Clearwater?' I thought

" fuck You cop" said the lynx and ran out the store

" hey stop!!" yelled the wolf as he ran after him. I then gave Chase after them.

20 minutes later

we ran for like 20 minutes by now I think I saw the lynx enter an apartment complex and he shut the door. The wolf then stopped in front of the door then he buzzed a name. I then stop behind him

" freeze ZPD!!" I yelled unholstering my taser.

he decided to kick the door down and rushed in unholstering a gun it looked to be a Glock 22. he ran up the stairs very fast and I gave Chase to him but I was behind a bit and lost sight of him.

after climbing the stairs for a bit I heard screaming on the 5th floor I then rushed up the stairs and onto the 5th floor. I then looked at each door until I saw the 6th door busted open. I then went in cautiously. when I made it to the living room I saw the wolf pointing his gun at the lynx who had Artemis as a mammal shield. she was crying. her clothes were torn and worn out. The lynx was holding a 357 revolver at Artemis head

" let her go Enrique" said the wolf

" and lose this grade A slut? no" he said as he licked Artemis neck

artemis then looked up at the wolf

" dad? dad is that you? it's me Jessica" she said

" Jessica?" he said in disbelief

" it's me dad" she said

" what's my name?" Asked the wolf

" Emanuel Sõuza" she said

" ok Jessica remain calm" said emanuel

( dun dun dunnnnnn. It's public enemy #1 to readers a cliffhanger. What ya think? please review)


	5. chapter 5

( back with another one)

enriques apartment

Emanuel's pov

" listen to me Enrique put the gun down" I said

" I said fucking no!!" yelled Enrique

" ok listen I'm putting my gun down and sliding it to you" I said as I did what I said

" good good I did not even have to ask" he said as he showed me an evil grin. he slowly losen his grip on Jessica. I saw Jessica took the advantage and elbowed Enrique in his stomach. she ran away from him. Enrique raised his gun on her but I took quick action.

" you piece of shit!!!!" I yelled as I upholstered a M9 barreta from my back waist and began to shoot Enrique

Enrique fell to the floor dropping his gun.

after he fell I approached him.

" you don't fuck with me or my daughter" I said as I shoot him with what was left inside my guns clip. I then reloaded it then holstered it then I grabbed my glock 22 and holstered it as well. I then ran to my daughter and hugged her.

" you're ok now. I'm here." I said as she hugged me back

" ahem" said someone behind me. I look back and saw a white furred fox in A police uniform his nametag said Frostman.

" what you want?" I asked

" you need to come to the station for questioning" he said

" sure whatever" I said

" dispatch this is Frostman shots fired at the palmy apartment complex in room 6 on floor 5" he said

" copy that units are enroute" said the dispatcher.

I helped my daughter up and I went to the bathroom and got a towel and covered her with it.

30 minutes

after waiting cops already closed the building off. me, Jessica and officer Frostman went to a cruiser and we got in and we drove to the precinct.

ZPD precinct 1

5:00 PM

James pov

we walked in to the precinct and Jessica went to the locker rooms to get a new set of clothes. I took the wolf to a questioning room. and put him inside. I want to the other side and waited for the chief.

10 minutes later

the chief walked into the room and went to me, Artemis is already next to me

" what are you doing her Clearwater you are supposed to be at home recovering" said Bogo

" chief i can't that wolf is my father." Artemis said

" wait that is your father what about you're mother?" he asked.

" killed" she said

" who did it?" he asked

"..." she said nothing

" ok, Frostman you question the wolf" said Bogo.

" yes sir" I said as I entered the room the wolf looked at me but I paid no mind as I sat down and looked at him.

" ok let's start" I said

" go ahead" he said.

" ok first question were you get the handguns?" I asked

" the m9 at a gun shop. the glock was my old service weapon" he said

" ok what was your job that needed a gun?" I asked

" CT and law enforcement duties." he said

" CT?" I asked

" Counter terrorism" he replied back

" ok what unit where you in?" Asked

" Hong Kong's SDU" he said

" really Emanuel, you go with that lie, why not the truth?" said a wolf that appeared next to him his face was covered.

" So you're not with a CTU?" I asked already suspicious " and who are you?" I asked to the other wolf

" I'm Damien" he said

" where did you come from?" I asked

" magic" he said

" ok I'm not from Hong Kong's SDU. I'm from an alternate world's SDU and the city is called Safeheaven" he said then gave a sigh.

" wait as in The nation of Safeheaven?" I asked remeremembering that crash that happened 2 years ago in were there were 2 police cars that said nation of Safeheaven.

" yes" he said

" so you are the driver of the van that had SDU/Police on it?" I asked

" yes that was me" he said

" why did you not turn yourself in and explain what happened" I asked

" well a armoured mammal with firearms that have 50 cal ammo in them would have gotten me killed,arrested or into a insane asylum" he said

" wait 50 cal ammo!?" I asked in shock

" yes" he said then Bogo walked in with Artemis next to him.

" Jessica" he said looking at the hybrid

" you know her wolf" said Bogo

" yes she is my daughter" he said

" is this true Clearwater?" Asked Bogo

" yes he is my father" she said

" I have one question sweaty, how did you get to this world?" Asked emanuel

" I'm not so sure" she said

" I can explain that" said Damien

" you know!?" said Emanuel in disbelief

" yes every world jumper goes thru hells Red guards office." he said

" wait world jumpers?" Asked emanuel

" basically does that Lucifer gives a second chance but sends them to another world with a different name. does that do get another chance won't remember the afterlife but will remember their past life" said Damien

" do they keep their age when they get back to life?" Asked emanuel

" yes. if you die at age 20 and get the second chance, then you resurrect at age 20" Damien said

" ok that explains a lot" said Jessica

" so basically the devil gives second chances, is there no consequences?" Asked Emanuel

" no consequences, only the ones you get during your second chance at life" said Damien.

" ok, that clears a lot" said Emanuel

" soo you're both from another world?" Asked Bogo.

" yes" they both said in unison

" but who killed your mom Artem.. I mean Jessica" I said now curios

" the...the..." she did not finish as she broke down in tears

" come here Jessica" said Emanuel as he open his arms. she rushed to her father and took the hug.

" is it a sensitive topic?" I asked

" it's traumatizing. she was killed by a psychopath called the butcher." said Emanuel " and Jessica was 16 when she died and it was in front her. she then got electrocuted to death" he said as Jessica broke down crying into his shoulder.

" God it's so awful" I said

" it was a nightmare" said emanuel

" ok now what?" I asked

" we release him" said Bogo.

" seriously he killed a mammal" I said

" but he saved me" said Jessica looking at me.

" ok you got a point" I said as we all got up and left the room

after walking into the lobby Bogo handed Emanuel his stuff back.

" now don't cause any trouble" he said as he handed his phone back.

" sure thing" said emanuel as he began to walk to the exit but stopped and looked at Jessica.

" you need me to take you home?" he asked

" yeah dad thanks" said Jessica as he went to him.

I saw as they walked out of the building

" sir you sure that was a right move?" I asked as I looked at Bogo

" well I don't know what to do with him" said Bogo looking at the doors.

screech* *BANG* *BANG* * RAATTTTAAATTTATA* *VROOM*

we heard the sound of gunfire and of a car speeding off and we rushed outside and saw in front of us Emanuel being held by his daughter and nearly breathing

" call a ambulance!!!" yelled Jessica as he looked at her father

" daddy please stay with me don't go" she said crying

we immediately began calling an ambulance as I ran to the wolf

" who did this to him?" I asked

" a black limo" said Jessica

" they...they...will...pay ...for ...this" said Emanuel in between breaths

" hold on dad" said Jessica

at these moments and ambulance showed up and they began to load him into the vehicle. once he was inside they rushed him to a hospital.

Zootopia General Hospital

Savannah central

7:00 PM

3rd Pov

As soon as the ambulance arrived Emanuel was rushed into surgery. Jessica, Bogo, James and now Nick and Judy where waiting on emanuel getting out of surgery.

" so let me get this straight you and him are from another world?" Asked Nick

" yes" said Jessica

" that explains why Safeheaven never did pop up in our law enforcement database" said Judy

" why are they here chief?" Asked Jessica

" they were on the car crash case that had the Safeheaven law enforcement vehicles" said Bogo

" when was that?" Asked Jessica

" 2 years ago" he said

at these moments came a bobcat surgeon and said

" he is out of surgery" said the surgeon

Bogo and everyone followed the surgeon and into a room in were emanuel was in A coma and had a oxygen mask on.

"we don't know when he will wake up" said the surgeon as he left.

" ok Frostman watch him for tonight then hopps and Wilde will come in the morning" said Bogo as he left with Nick and Judy in tow.

time passed by with emanuel still in A coma. Frostman took a seat by the window keeping and eye on the door and on Emanuel and Jessica was by her father side hoping he would wake up. at these moments the door opened up and in came in Jack, Edgar, Jasmine and sombra they were all a bit out of breath. but they did not care there friend was in A hospital bed.

" who are you all?" Asked James putting a paw on his holster.

" Were his friends" said Edgar " and what the fuck are you doing here pig" he said a bit angry

" watching over the witness that can identify the shooters of your friend here" said James

" Edgar let's keep calm here" said Jasmine

" fine but he makes a move to arrest us then he dies" he whispered pointing at James

" who is the witness?" Asked Jack

" the one on the bed" said James

" so Emanuel's the witness great" said Edgar

" it's about time you all showed up" said a echoing voice.

they all turned to the bed and saw a hodded figure looking at Emanuel

" who are you how did you get in here?" Asked Jasmine

" I'm Damien" he said

" how did you get in Damien" asked Edgar a bit surprised

" I walked in" he said

" now why are you here?" Asked Edgar

" I'm here to reveal Emanuel's past to you all." he said " let us begin please leave all questions to the end" he said as the entire room went white and everyone disappeared. houses began to pop up and a street popped up as well. on the road there were flashing red lights and sirens. on the street there were some rabbit officers in black uniforms taking cover behind their 1950s black n whites as gunfire came to them.(A/N no it is not the 50s in Safeheaven it's like the 80s)

" this is the Safeheaven city district police lay down your guns now!!!" yelled one of them thru a megaphone

" never!!!!!" yelled someone inside. as more shoots came out from the house. then a 16 year old wolf poked his head out of the house

" that wolf right there is emanuel" said Damien as Emanuel shots some rounds to the cops.

( and that's the end of this chapter. please review. the next chapters will show Emanuel's past but not in this cheap perspective kind of way. anywho we you next time chow)


	6. flashback 1

(A/N my mind in writing is a enigma that I can't even understand)

Safeheaven city district

3rd POV

" die you fucks!!!" yelled emanuel as he shot more rounds from his M98 Barreta to the police cars outside. at these moments a armored swat van pulled up and out came out 5 mammals in full black all of them being wolves one of them raised a shield that had 'SDU' on it and all of the wolves had MP5's

" oh fuck it's the SDU!!" yelled Emanuel as he entered the house again

" we need to surrender!!" said a bunny only for its head to get blown off by a 16 year old panther

" no we will not..." said the panther but he could not finish as a bullet hit him in the chest killing him

" oh fuck" said Emanuel as he looked at a vixen with red and cream fur

" what do we do Jackelin?" Asked Emanuel

" I don't know Honey" she said as the door burst open and in came in the SDU

" paws up!!!" one of them yelled

they both decided to drop their weapons and give up. they were handcuffed and dragged away with brute force to a paddy wagon. once inside the van it began to transport them to jail.

" sweety?" said Jackelin

" yes?" said Emanuel

" fuck me" she said as she undid her cuffs and went and undid Emanuel's

" sure" he said as they began to kiss and get naked.

( time skip to the police station and also of 4 days) [A/N no sex scene for you all :) ]

inside a interrogation room was Emanuel seated and in cuffs. the door opened up and in came in A gray fur hyena in A black police uniform and sat down opposite of Emanuel and he began to read a file he had

" Emanuel Sõuza, you have a list of charges longer than you" the hyena said laughing a bit

" I ain't scared of you bitch" he said with a smirk on his face

" listen bub you have the death penalty on you and your girlfriend. do you want your unborn baby to die?" Asked the hyena as he gave his own smirk. Emanuel's smirk vanished as he heard the word unborn baby

" wait what?" asked Emanuel in shock

" your girlfriend is pregnant you punk bitch" said the hyena

" give me the death sentence not her" said Emanuel

" nope you have 2 choices here you either join the Red Guard or go to jail and die. you choose bitch" said the hyena

" what happens if I do join the Red guard?" Asked Emanuel

" the government will give you and your girlfriend a pardon from your crimes which are: armed robbery, weapons discharge, violation of the gun laws, murder,arson, gang affiliation, assaulting a police officer and ressisting arrest. the pardon will be give once you served 6 years in the Red guard" said the hyena

" ok deal I will join the Red Guard" said Emanuel as he knew this was the right thing to do for his gal. " what will happen to her?" Asked Emanuel

" well she will be placed in A house in a safe community and on a 24/7 watch until you complete your deployment and service" said the hyena

" ok let's do this" said Emanuel as the hyena picked him up and took him out of the room.

(time skip of 4 year)

flash back paused*

" hey Damien why you skipping it 4 years?" Asked Edgar

" nothing interesting happens apart from training and boring military shit that is not worth my time" said Damien

" what about me being born?" Asked Jessica

" you were born after 1 year of your father being into the red guard but he was not there and i dont give a fuck" said Damien

back to the flash back*

Russian district

Moscow's red square

3rd Pov

the square was currently filled with 1,900,000 mammals all in full bright Red uniforms(and Kevlar vests and helmets) and all holding the Type 64 assault rifle and along with 600 Abraham tanks and black hawks also in bright red. on top of the Kremlin was the flags of the Russian federation and of the United Nations.

thru a loud speaker*

" my fellow soldiers today Safeheaven faces a threat from the army of hell know as the ISA. they want to rule the surface and make evil reign supreme. we will not allow this to happen. the King of hell must be killed and his name is lucius. we will show them no mercy not like our ancestors did. they will taste our blade. we will prevail once more" said the voice and it was met with a big loud hurra from the soldiers

" now let us push in and start kicking ass and provide support for Lucifers Gran Guard who are getting massacred down there" said the voice as a portal opened up

" March" he said as all the troops began to move in on the portal as the song hells March began to play ( optional play hells March from the red alert soundtrack)

HELL

2 surface world Year later into the Red Guard mobilizing

3rd POV

above in the skies of HELL was a black hawk of the Red Guard flying a squad to its mission. Inside the helicopter was 1 human, 1 panther, 1 german Sheppard, 1 Jackal, 1 bear and 1 wolf all of them with the Type 64 assault rifle and in bright red uniforms. the wolf was Emanuel and he was checking his rifle. all of them had a flag on their vests, on the human he had the flag of the United States, the panther the flag of South Africa, the German Sheppard the German flag, the Jackal had the flag of Spain, the bear had the flag of the Russian federation and Emanuel had the FlagFlag of Puerto Rico

" what's the mission captain Storm?" he asked

" well we are going into the last stronghold that lucius has and extract some surface wolrders that were kidnapped and eliminate all deamons inside no matter who is in there." said the human checking his rifle aswell

" sound good to me" said the bear with a Russian accent

" let's kick some demon ass" said the panther

" who got the most kills here?" Asked storm

" that be Sõuza" said the Jackal

" by 600" said Emanuel as he attached a bayonet to his rifle.

" fucking hell since when have you been down here!?" Asked storm

" since the beginning of this war" said emanuel as he cocked his rifle

" when this war ends I'm buying you all drinks" said storm

" oh hell yea" said the bear and Emanuel in unison

the chopper landed on the roof of a house and the troops inside got out and began to move In to the door on the rooftop. they opened the door and began to move in.

they began to go down some stair. after they made it down the stairs they began to search the place for the hostages.

20 minutes later

" there is no one in here" said Emanuel

" it's clear" said storm

they all regrouped on the rooftop

" there was no hostage or any demons" said the Jackal

" well let's return to base" said storm as they all boarded the helicopter and he began to take off and flew back to base

on its way there a large demon with wings crashed into the helicopter causing it to lose control and crash in A square.

" everyone ok?" Asked storm

" yeah" said the rest

" sir the pilots are dead" said the panther

" they all got off the chopper and were meet with gunfire they all took cover behind some stones

" shit HQ this delta squad we are pinned down in A square." said the panther thru a radio

" copy that hold the line till reinforcements arrive" said a voice over the radio

" co..." said the panther but his cover was blown up killing him

" shit mammal down" yelled the Jackal as he began to shot his rifle

"we need to hold this line till the cavalry show up." said storm as he shot more round. at these moments a hell hound jumped up out of nowhere and bit the Jackal dead.

" shit another one down" yelled the German Sheppard in A German accent but he was met with the same fate as the Jackal

the hound was finally killed by the bear.

" where is the cavalry!?" yelled the bear

As he shot his rifle that had a double drum magazine

" I don't know" yelled Sõuza but was hit in the leg " ahhggag" yelled Sõuza as he fell and gripped his left leg as his rifle fell to the floor he then grabbed the rifle and slung it over his chest.

" I got you Sõuza" said storm as he picked Emanuel up and dragged him to his cover

" die hell spawn die" yelled the bear as he continued to shot his rifle but it fell silent as a hell spawn shot the bear dead.

" we're getting sorrunded" said Sõuza as he upholstered his desert eagle.

the hell spawn began to close In but where ststopped by a rainstorm of bullets

" Calvary is here bitches!!!" said someone over a megaphone.

" it's about time" said storm

after the battle was over 2 medics rushed over to storm and Sõuza. they loaded Sõuza on a stretcher and took him to a medical chopper that landed, storm followed the medics as well and got on with Sõuza and the chopper took off

" thanks for saving me Ryan" said Emanuel

" no problem Emanuel." said storm

3 HELL days later

( 3 surface world weeks)

The Red Guard HQ in HELL

3rd POV

Sõuza was in his quarters with a cast on his left leg since the round broke a bone when it pierced.

Knock* *knock*

" come in" said Emanuel as he sat down in A chair

the door opened up and in came in A african American Human in A generals uniform.

" commander" said Sõuza saluting while still seated

" at ease soldier" said the commander in A French accent " I would like to personally inform you your tour here is done and so is your service to Safeheaven, you have been granted a pardon from your crimes and so is your girlfriend. we have arranged for a chopper to take you out of this realm. now pack your things. also you are to report to the Red guard hospital for evaluation" said the commander as he left the room

" oh thank God this is over" said Emanuel exhaling

5 surface world hours later

Emanuel was helped onto a chopper and his things were already placed inside.

" bye Emanuel" said storm

" hope we meet again in the future Ryan" said Emanuel

" same here" said storm.

the door to the chopper was closed and the chopper took off as a portal opened up.

" I'm finally going home" said Emanuel as he closed his eyes to take in some much needed sleep.

( sorry of this appears rushed, anywho see you all next time chow)


	7. flashback 2

( A/N: here is the next chapter enjoy)

chapter 7:Flashback 2

Safeheaven city district

inside a doctors office in the Red Guard hospital

3rd POV

" could you tell me how is your mind after your deployment to HELL Emanuel?" Asked a female Red panda doctor with the name tag reading Xian.

" well I feel fine but I keep hearing screams" said Emanuel who was seated on a couch

" ok interesting can you describe what kind of screams they are?" Asked Xian as she wrote something down on her clipboard

" they are screams of fear,pain,sadness,suffering, agony and of insanity" said Emanuel as he shuttered a bit.

" interesting, have you had visions?" Asked Xian.

" sometimes." he said

" what do you see in them" asked Xian

" my old squads" said Emanuel

" could you tell me the names of the squads?" Asked Xian

" they were Echo squad, Foxtrot squad and delta Squad" said Emanuel

" what has happened to them?" Asked Xian

" echo and foxtrot were both completely wiped out except me and a Jackal" said Emanuel as he took a deep breath

" was the Jackal name Fernando?" Asked Xian

" yes he was from the Spain district" said Emanuel

" what has happened to Delta squad?" Asked Emanuel

" wiped out as well" said Emanuel

" did Fernando survive?" Asked Xian

" no, but captain Ryan storm did" said Emanuel

" he has a lot of history in surviving" said Xian " he lost 6 squads to ambushes" said Xian. " but back to you I am prescribing you some strong medicinal marijuana and also a class in how to make it" said Xian

" wait so your trusting a felon with making his own weed?" said Emanuel surprised

" that's government policy. all Veterans get to make their own weed" said Xian

" well is there any control or monitoring?" Asked Emanuel as he got up with help of his crotches

" yes, the DEA checks up on you once a week and supervise you making the weed" said Xian as she got up as well and opened the door to her office for Emanuel to leave.

" what if someone sells the weed instead of taking it?" Asked Emanuel as he went to the door

" they get their authorizing papers revoked and get taken to Jail" said Xian

" for how long?" Asked emanuel

" till the government see they have reformed." said Xian.

" has anyone done it?" Asked emanuel

" yes and none of them have gotten out of jail, it's basically a life sentence without conviction" said Xian escorting Emanuel to the room in where Sõuza will get his lesson in how to make his own weed.

" that's wrong" said Emanuel walking with Xian

" the government is completely corrupt and so are the cops" said Xian " the government dispandend all district police forces. the only police force left is the state police" said Xian.

" what happened to does that were working in the district police forces?" Asked Emanuel as they reached a room

" they joined the state police" said Xian a she opened the door.

" I might as well join them" said Emanuel entering the room

" you can, you have no criminal record anymore" said Xian entering the room with him " take a seat" said Xian as she went to the front.

Emanuel sat down in A chair that was close to a metal table next to him was a black fured Fox and on Emanuel's other side a gray fur Panther. Emanuel looked to the front

[ A/N: Xian is also the one who gives the lesson in making the pot :) ]

Xian cleared her throat then began the lesson

" ok guys this is a simple lesson in how to make the weed I prescribed you with" said Xian

" ok so you will first need to get the paper you will use to smoke the pot with, which is the size of a normal Cuban. Next you will need the pot itself, then you spill Vodka and Wine on the pot. Next you put the pot into the paper and you roll it up and last but not least you smoke it." said Xian. " simple as that, if you forget on how to make your weed don't worry I will hand you over a panflet explaining on how it's done"

" I thought we were going to make actual pot as in how to grow it and everything" said the panther

" the law prohibits none Weed dispensers in growing them. I know the name of the lesson is misleading but the hospital gave it that name" said Xian to the panther

( time skip)

Emanuel's residence

city district of Safeheaven

Sector 999

3rd POV

Emanuel entered his home with no problem. this is his first time home since his return to the surface

" I'm back, Jackalyn, Jessica where are you guys?" said Emanuel as he went to the couch and sat down putting his military bag on the floor

" daddy!!!" yelled a little voice. from out of a room came out a 5 year old wolf/fox hybrid

her fur was red,cream,grey,black and white. the hybrid jumped to Emanuel and hugged him.

" your finally home" said the hybrid

" yes Jessica daddy is back" said emanuel returning the hug

" she surely missed you" said a vixen who sat down next to her

" and you Jackalyn?" Asked Emanuel looking at her

" yes I did" she said as she hugged him as well

" when my leg is fully healed I'm going to join the state police" said emanuel

" why?" Asked Jackelyn

" we have to make money, the pension I'm going to get is to cover my medical costs" said Emanuel

" when Jessica is older I will join as well" said Jackelyn as she broke the hug

( 1 year and 6 months later) [ A/N: Not going to make training scenes since I have no ideas for them]

Safeheaven City district

Sector 666

State police precinct 6.

january 5th, 2001. 7:00 AM

3rd POV

Emanuel was in the Bullpen waiting to be brief just like the other officers. they were all were wearing dark blue pants with a black line on the sides, black boots, a light blue short sleeve duty shirt with a emblem of a badge that has on the inside reading 'State police nation of Safeheaven' on the right sleeve while on the left sleeve is the flag of the officer's nationality, they all were wearing bulletproof vests that had pistol clip pouches and handcuff puches, the vest had the decal of police on them on the back but all of the officers had the decal in different languages, also they had their utilitie belt which had a QSZ-92 pistol, a police radio, a metal baton, more pistol clips and another handcuff pouch. last but not least they all had oakly sunglasses. the officers in the room were wolves, lions, tigers, foxes, bunnys and humans.

at these moments a black bear in a police uniform came in and went to a podium in the middle of the room.

" alright listen up, we got work to do here so pay close attention" said the bear.

" Demons have now been classified as a menace to society and are to be arrested or shot on sight." said the bear " also we have humans turning into mammals and some have attacked civilians so they must be calmed down before being taken to a hospital for evaluation to see if they are a threat or not. keep your eyes peeled, also we have new agents among us but I don't give a fuck" said the bear " now all of you move out" said the bear " I need all the new blood to stay as well as the most experienced" said the bears as everyone left except those he requested.

" ok let's get to assigning. Emanuel Sõuza and Sergeant Luis Zayas you will both be partners now get out there." said the bear

Emanuel and Luis exited the Bullpen and went to the garage to retrieve their patrol car.

when they got into the car depot they went to a 1999 Chevrolet Caprice that had a dark blue color and had blue light bars. it had police decals on the side.

" you drive rookie" said Luis as he got in the passenger seat. Emanuel got in the driver seat and started the engine of the cop car ( the keys were left in the ignition) and drove out of the depot and onto the streets of Safeheaven.

" so rookie what's your story?" Asked Luis

" well I'm an ex-crook..." said emanuel but was interrupted by Luis

" hold the fuck up you were a criminal!?" said Luis in surprise

" yes when I was 16, I was given a pardon by the government" said Emanuel

" how you get it?" asked Luis

" had to serve in the Red guard for 6 years" said Emanuel as they kept driving

" did you get deployed?" Asked Luis

" yes, to hell" said emanuel

" oh sorry for bringing it up" said Luis

" no worries" said Emanuel

flashback paused*

" hold the fuck up he was a cop!?" said Edgar with disbelief

" yeah wasn't it obvious?" Asked Damien

" fuck I need a drink" said Edgar as he left.

" anyone else want to leave?" Asked Damien

sombra and Jack left the room just like Edgar with disbelief in them. the only ones who did not leave was Jasmine and James.

" ok" said Damien

flashback resumes*

the police radio came to life at these moments

" any unit available please respond we got a suspicious individual at the market area on 3rd street. respond code 3" said the dispatcher

" copy this is Victor 13 we are in route" said Luis on the radio as Emanuel turned the light bars and sirens on as they sped to the call.

Safeheaven City district

Sector 666

market area

3rd street

7:40 AM

Emanuel pulled the car into a parking spot reserved for law enforcement and turned the car off and took the keys. Emanuel and Luis got out of the car and walked into the market in search of the perp

" dispatch we got a description?" Asked Emanuel as he looked around.

" affermitive suspect is a male lynx with red fur, some citizens reported him with horns he is wearing a black jacket with black jeans. be advised he has hoddy over his head" said the dispatcher

" copy" said Emanuel

" I think I see him he's over there" said Luis as he pointed to a stand that were selling Graphic novels.

" let's question him" said Luis as they approached the stand. when they got to the stand they noticed some horns looking thru the top of the hood

" they sir could you face us for momment and show us your ID" said Emanuel.

the hooded figure lowered his hood and turned around his fur was red and he had horn he began to speak demonic and he threw a fire lineline in front of the officers and began to run

" stop police !!!!" yelled Emanuel as he gave Chase with Luis following as well.

" dispatch we see him he's running Northbound we need SDU, he's a demon" said Luis on the radio

" shoot to kill, don't arrest." said the dispatcher

" Roger" said Luis on the radio

they both upholstered their guns and began to shoot at the lynx hitting him with 6 rounds to the back. he was still breathing.

they stopped at the lynx then emanuel picked the lynx up and began to drag him for the squad car

" I need a ambulance" said the lynx

" we will take you to a hospital" lied Emanuel

" hey what are you doing to that lynx demon!? you shoot him" said someonewithin the crowd of people that are following the officers

" it's our Job" said Luis

" shooting unarmed civilians is your job!?" yelled some people from the crowd.

" no comment" said Luis as they made it to their cruiser and began to load the perp into the back of the cruiser. once they loaded him into the cruiser they got in the cop car and drove off back to the station

( time skip of 3 hours)

Emanuel and Luis were patrolling a street until a call came over the radio.

" any unit available please respond we got 2 individuals brandeshing firearms. suspects known as Mrs. Butcher and the butcher Jr, any unit available please respond code 3" said dispatch

" copy we are enroute" said Emanuel on the radio as Luis turned the sirens and lights on as they sped to the location.

( and that's the end of this chapter. see you in the next one)


	8. the final flashback for now

( back with more of Emanuel's past) ( warning readers discretion is advised)

Safeheaven

City district

some part of Sector 666

3rd POV

As Emanuel's patrol car came to a screaching halt in front of a plaza in where the butcher jr and Mrs butcher were last seen Gunshots were ringing out and they sounded as automatic weapons.

" oh shit." said Luis as he got out of the car

" dispatch this is Victor 13 we need backup at the plaza shots fire I repeat shots fired" said Sõuza on the radio as an explosion was heard " we got an explosion it's a 12-13 now"

" copy that" said the dispatcher " calling all available units we got officers reporting shots fired at the plaza I repeat shots fired at the plaza and an explosion, respond with standard Kevlar vests and helmets. use of automatic weapons is authorized"

" let's gear up" said Luis as he went to the trunk with emanuel. he opened the trunk to reveal two standard Kevlar vest with police in Spanish, helmets also with this decal and their automatic weapons which is the UMP-45. they equipped their helmet and swapped out of their light weight vest to the standard Kevlar vest. then they grabbed their UMP-45's and closed the trunk as more sirens were heard. They went to the front of their cruiser as other squad cars of the state police pulled up, each one had police in A different language. From all of the cruiser ( which were 5) came out two officers from each, all of them with their helmets and standard vests equipped and UMP-45's at the ready. they all ran up the steps with Luis and Sõuza behind them.

As soon as they were up the steps they were frozen in place in shock and horror.

The floor was littered with corpses of civilians of different species all lifeless and with facial expressions of terror.

" they will pay for this" said an officer as Luis went to the front of the group

" ok listen up agents lethal force is granted shoot to kill do not apprehend, now let's spread out and find them!!!!!!!!" said Luis with anger in his voice.

the agents separated into groups of 2 to try and find the perps. Emanuel and Luis went together to a hardware shop called Safeheaven Depot.

they entered it and there were more bodies in here aswell.

" my god it was hunting season for these motherfucking monsters" said Emanuel as he and Luis moved in

" focus Sõuza we need to find these monsters" said Luis in A serious voice

" we need to split up" said Luis

" I'm fucking new to this police shit" said Emanuel in protest

" don't worry about it. take the left side

I take the right" said Luis

Emanuel only nodded in response since Luis is a sergeant and he is just an agent.

Emanuel went to the left side of the store with is SMG up and on the ready, he slowly sweeped every aisle for any movement when he checked aisle 20 he saw movement it looked like a 15 year old tan Fox with a oni mask and a bloody machete in his left paw and a automag pistol in the other paw

" drop your weapons!!" yelled Emanuel as he raised his weapon. But his command fell on deaf ears as the fox ran off with emanuel giving Chase immediately

" I found someone hes running from me" said emanuel on his radio

" where?" Asked Luis over the radio

" where going to your side wait he's turning to the left to aisle 10" said Emanuel as he turned left into aisle 10 only to get knocked down to the floor by a lead pipe, he looked up to the the fox get away. he turned around and saw a 39 year old tan vixen also wearing a oni mask holding the pipe.

" don't you harm my baby you pig" she said as she swung again only to hit the floor making the pipe echo throut the store

" your both nothing but monsters!!!" yelled Emanuel as he got up and raised his gun only for it to get knocked out of his paws

" die like the rest you fuck" she said as she swung again missing again.

Emanuel threw a left hook at her to the face hitting her only for him to be hit in the left leg with the pipe but he stayed standing and threw a punch to the liver area of the vixen causing her to fall to the ground dropping the pipe. Emanuel went to where his SMG went and he picked it up he went back to the vixen and raised his SMG at her

flashback pause*

"hold the fuck up, he just going to shoot an unarmed suspect!? and what the fuck are those furless creature!?" Asked James

" he is following orders and those are Humans" said Damien

"ho-mans?" said James

Damien went to James and whispered into his ear explaining what a human is then he went back to the bedside

" anymore questions?" Asked Damien

" did he get suspended or something" asked James

" Emanuel never did get in trouble with the department, he was just following an order from his superior who was following protocol"

" now back to the flashback" said Damien as he snapped his fingers

flashback continues*

"please don't shoot I have children!!" yelled the vixen trying to stop her demise

" what about the people you killed MRS. butcher!? what about their families!? your nothing but a monster and you will die like one" said Emanuel as he pulled the trigger dumping his whole mag onto the vixen.

at these moments Luis came

" what happened!?" he asked

" I killed one" said Emanuel as he changed magazines.

" nice work Sõuza" said Luis

" now let's sweep the store for the the Butcher jr." said Luis

" yeah let's go" said Emanuel

2 hours later outside the hardware store in the plaza

" this has got to be the worst massacres ever in our history." said Emanuel

" indeed it is" said Luis as they stood guard at the entrance to the hardware store

" we must find the remaining Butcher family members and arrest them" said Emanuel

" we will Sõuza we will" said Luis

meanwhile in A abandoned house

" a fucking cop killed my wife!!!!!?????" yelled a tan fox in his early 40s

" yes dad" said a 15 year old tan fox

" call your sister tell her we need her finding skills" said the older fox

" yes dad" said the young fox as he left the room he was in

huge time skip* [ A/N: not going to put training scene

May 5th, 2010

8:00 PM

Emanuel was walking down a street with family heading to a theater they were all in black uniforms.

" that last case was a tough one." said Jackelyn.

" yeah it was 5 whole months" said Emanuel

" and where we find the perp?" Asked Jessica

" at his mommas house hiding like a coward. wht did we not look there first?" Asked emanuel

" we thought to much of what a professional crook would do not a dumb one" said Jackelyn

at these moments screaming was heard from an alleyway

" you hear that dad?" Asked Jessica

" yeah I hear it let's check it out" said Emanuel

they all went to the alleyway to investigate the yell. only to be hit by tranquilizer darts

" what ... the ...fuck?" said Emanuel as he looked at the dart that was on his arm only for him to pass out just like his wife and daughter.

few hours later

in A abandoned house

Emanuel began to wake up slowly when he tried to touch his head with his paw he realized he was tied down to a chair.

" what the fuck is going on!?" he asked as he struggled to break free only to fail.

" sweaty what's going on!?" Asked Jackelyn who was on the floor with no restraints

" try in untiying us" said Emanuel

" I can't move I can't feel my arms nore legs?!" said Jackelyn in panic

" Mom dad whats going on?" Asked Jessica as she woke up

" what's happening is called revenge" said a voice

" who's there?" Asked Emanuel

" oh the husband of MRS butcher" said the voice as he became visible

" what do you want?" Asked emanuel

" I want you to suffer Emanuel" he said as he went to a table and grabbed a wrench and walked over to Jackelyn

" what are you doing... no not her please don't hurt her is me you want not them" said Emanuel trying to bargain but his plea fell on deaf ears as the Butcher began to beat Jackelyn to death with the wrench

" daddy I'm scared" said the Jessica

" I am to sweaty" said Emanuel

" and now for the next person" said the Butcher as he pressed a button which caused Jessica to be electrocuted to death.

" no, you son of a bitch" said Emanuel

" now for the main course of the fun" said the Butcher

end of flashback*

zootopia General Hospital

Savannah central

3rd POV

" and that's the end of what I can show you all" said Damien

" how did he escape the Butcher?" Asked Jessica

" well he managed to break free from his restrains and got out of there." said Damien

" what happened to the Butcher and his kits" asked James

" Emanuel hunted them down for two years then killed them all" said Damien

" karma is a bitch" said Jasmine

" what did the Butcher do to Emaunel when he was in his captivity?" Asked Jasmine

" he got waterboerded, beaten and electrocuted" said.Damien

" that's awful" said Jasmine.

"Indeed" agreed Damien and James

" one final question" said Jessica " why did I get a second chance but my mom did not?" she asked

" well to answer that only sinners get this second chance thing but your mother offered her soul to serve at the red guard post in hell in exchange for her second chance to be given to you" said Damien

" so my own mom gave her second chance to me, but why?" said Jessica

" don't know" said Damien.

James went over to emanuels bed to hand cuff him to the poll that's on the bed

" what are you doing?" Asked Jasmine

" cuffing him to the poll" said James

" why!?" Asked Jessica

" Artim... I mean Jessica, he's to dangerous to be left without cuffs also he could escape. Wait you hear that?" said James a sound came into the room

chu chu chu chu chu chu chu* * Blang Blang Blang Blang Blang Blang Blang*

the whole room was filled with some small balls which exploded into some bright lights blinding everyone. After the lights exploded thru the window of the hospital ( which was already broken) came in one masked male Leopard in a full black uniform with standard armor also wearing a ski mask with goggles and ear defenders. she went over to Emanuel's bed and shoved James away. He unhooked Emanuel from all the machines including the oxygen machine. He placed Emanuel a mask which was connected to a portable oxygen machine which was in the leopards back. He picked Emanuel up Fireman style and went to the window again he connected a rope to the window and went out he then repealed down to the ground floor.

on ground level there was an van waiting for the leopard. He loaded Emanuel into the back then he got in taking his oxygen backpack off and putting it on the floor. He looked at Emanuel as he took his ear defenders off. He then pulled out a radio and said into it

" package is secured BlackJack" he said

" excellent return to base" said BlackJack on the radio as the van began to move.

Back at the Hospital room*

when everyone could see again the saw that Emanuel was gone

" where he go?" Asked James

" out the window" said Jessica looking at the broken window

" shit and wheres Damien?" Asked Jasmine

" he's gone aswell he might have helped him" said James

" that be impossible" said Jessica

" then if he did not help someone did, but who?" Asked James.

( and cut that's the end of the chapter. I am 100% now off schedule with this one but IRL stuff got in the way. also find the hidden rainbow six reference I left. Anyway chow for now)


	9. chapter 9

(A/N: here is chapter nine of the stranger enjoy) ( warning: readers discreation is advised due to the violent nature of this story)

(Zootopia

current location unknown

5:30 PM

3rd pov)

Within a darkend office room there was a wolf who's fur is black and grey, he was wearing a suit, he was seated on a chair looking at a board with the name Savage's crew he was looking at a picture that had a wolf who's fur is black,gray and white.

" I've got you now Kid" he said

At these moments a knock was heard from the door that led to his office.

" come in" he said

The door was opened and a brown fur weasel ( also in a suit) came in

" status agent" he said

" sir the van carrying Emanuel Sõuza was found crashed on the side of highway 15. Emanuel was not in the crash, but agents 90 and 80 were um killed" he said

" those were some good agents. Any leads on Emanuel's whereabouts?" Asked the wolf

" no sir" said the weasel

" then get out there and find him I don't care what it takes find him before his powers completely active." Said the wolf

" yes sir" said the weasel as he left the room closing the door to the room

The wolf got up and approached the board he grabbed the picture of the wolf and looked at it

" don't worry son. Dad ain't going to abandon you again

(Savannah central

abandoned hotel

6:00PM

3rd pov)

Emanuel was in A dark room chained to a wall. Some minutes have past and Emanuel began to wake up.

"Wh...what... where am I?" He asked looking around the room.

" your in A place in were some magic will happen" said a feminen voice.

" who's out there" asked Emanuel

" an old enemy" said the voice

" show yourself" said Emanuel

" fine" said the voice as she walked into the light to reveal that she was a tan Vixen in A oni mask.

" no impossible, you were dead" said Emanuel scared

" oh it is possible now the fun begins" said the vixen as she walked over to a camera

" and i want the world to see this fun time" she said as she turned on the camera

" hello Zootopia and the World, you may not know me but my name is Mrs. Butcher and the wolf fuck behind me has murdered my husband and children and im here to bring my revenge." she said as she went to a table and brought it to the wallin where Emanuel was chained up

" what you going to do?" asked Emanuel as he looked at her with fear

" for you to suffer" said Mrs. Butcher as she grabbed a bat and swung at emanuels chest. when the bat connected a big crunch and crack was heard from his chest.

" ahhgg bloody hell!!!" yelled Emanuel in pain

" oh shut the fuck up bitch" said Mrs.butcher

" fuck you" said Emanuel as he spit on her

" oh you will enjoy this next piece" she said as she went back to the table she then grabbed a katana and a syringe. she then approched Emanuel

" now hold still bitch" she said as she held Emanuel's left eye open and injected the contents of the syringe inside of his left eye.

" aaaghagag it fucking burns!!!" yelled Emanuel as he thrashed around in his restrains.

" stop whinning" said Mrs.butcher as she chopped off Emanuel's paws

" aahhhh my fucking paws" said Emanuel as tears fell down his face.

" come on work" said Mrs butcher.

at those moments Emanuel's paw began to regrow and in 20 seconds they were fully grown

" my formula worked yes" she said as she let out a derenged laugh after she finished laughing she repeated the process of cutting his paws off and waiting only to do it again.

after she done it 100 times she stopped and returned to the table shen then came back with a scalpel and a electronic black box which appeared to messure 25 mm. she approched Emanuel

"now lets change those screams and whimpers into something better yes?" she said as she cut open Emanuels neck qnd began to put the black box on to his vocal cords. After she finished she backed up with the scalpel still in hand as she watch how the wound healed.

" brilliant" she said " now scream for me" she demanded

" fUCK.YOU." said Emanuel

" fine hard way it is" she said as she went and grabbed a knife. she then threw it at Emanuels shoulder.

Emanuel let out a robotic scream of pain.

" good. now I have to go. see you tomorrow agent fuck head. also i got a friends

that will watch over you till i come back." she said " hey Abbott come here i need you to watch this fuck" said Mrs butcher as she turned the camera off and exited the room.

" can't she have someone else do this?" asked a voice from the dark.

" show yourself" said Emanuel in a scared voice

" fine" said the voice as he switched on the light of the room they were in. he then walked into Emanuel's View

" what tthe fuck!? i thought your kind was a myth" said Emanuel looking at a half rabbit half human.

" no shit. im abbott" he said

" now im going to fucking beat the shit out of you" he said as he grabbed the knife

(ZPD precinct 1

current moments

Judy's pov)

me and Nickwere seated infront of a TV in the bullpen just like some other officer watching a broadcast from a mammal called Mrs.butcher. we watched in horror as that maniac tortured the wolf tied to the wall. I had to look away when she began to cut off limbs. right now we are trying to locate where the broadcast is coming from to rescue the wolf.

at these moments bogo came into the bullpen

" hopps wilde take fangmiyer , wolford and Frostman to the abandoned hotel on 6th pawster street" said Bogo

" yes cheif" i said as me and Nick went out of the bullpen and gathered the officers.

(time skip to the hotel.

Judy's POV)

we arrived at the abandoned hotel and got out of our cars quickly we went to the door and kicked it down. we all un holstered our tranquilizer pistols and went in slowly sweeping each room. once we cleared the first floor we made our way upup to the second floor and we began to search each room. when we were passing a room we heard munching noises. I signaled the rest of the officers so we can check the room.

we opened the door and inside was the wolf out of the restraints and eating what appeared to be a rabbits top torso.

his top was gone and all that was left were his legs. the munching stopped as the wolf dropped the slab of meat to the ground he looked at us as we raised our tranquilizer guns at him

"sir we need you to step away from the body." i said in a calm way. right now i dont know what to feel for this wolf. he got tortured but he eat someone

"ple...plea...please help me" he said.in a scared voice as i noticed black smoke coming from him

" sir i need you to stay calm for me ok?" I asked as he nooded but then he let out a demonic/robotic scream

" help he is trying to take me dont let him please dont let him ahh" he said as the black smoke coming from him increased then he disappeared infront of us leaving a black smoke cloud.

" what just happen?" asked Nick

" i dont know" i said

(five minutes after what happened on live TV

Emanuel's residence

19th avenue

Jasmine POV)

I was seated on the couch watching in shock in what has unfolded on the tv this Mrs.butcher as just tortured my fucking boyfriend on live TV and she has the balls to call him a killer. if i see that bitch i will kill her. i stood up and went to the closet.

i opened up a secret compartment in the closet in where my clothes are to reveal a

ZBI badge which had my name 'special agent Nikkita Wilde' i may be called Jasmine forst but thats my cover name. I know one thing im very scared what will emanuel think will he break up with me or will he accept me as for who I really am. I love him so much i can't symply live without him. anywho I grabbed my badge and my Jacket that has ZBI on it and exited the closet i then went to the front door only to stop and see a black smoke cloud appear then disappear to reveal a wolf whos fur was black,grey and white.

" what are you doing in here get out now!" i said as i opened the drawer next to me and pulled out a M1911 and pointed it at the wolf.

"jasmine is that you?" he asked with an all to familiar voice.

i put the weapon on the table and went to hug him

" Emanuel you're alive" I said

" what is this?" asked Emanuel as i felt him grab my badge

" you're a federal agent!? and you did not tell me?! i feel betrayed." he said as he got up and stared daggers at me.

i got up and grabbed my badge and backed away

" Babe please hear me out" I said

" Nooooooo" he yelled in a demonic/Robotic voice.

" babe what happened to you?" i asked

" I don't know please help me" he said but he grabbed his head and began to whimpe

" you're a traitor to my heart, i dont want to see you again ahhhh" said Emanuel as more black smoke came from him then he disappeared.

i fell to my knees as he disappeared did he just break up with me? and what the fuck is happening to him? i must find him

(time skip

Savannah central

10:00.AM

3rd POV)

It was a bright Sunny day, the citizens of zootopia were going about there daily routine. Inside a police car was

a zebra and a lion going about their patrol till a call came in

" any availability units we got a distressed citizen over by 5th pawson avenue. Any responding units respond code 2" said the voice of clawhouser.over the radio

" copy this is eleven king we are enroute" said the Zebra as the tiger drove to the scene.

When they arrived they were met with a wolf walking into and out of traffic. The wolf looked disoriented and confused. His fur was black, gray and white. Both officers stepped out of their vehicle and began to approach the wolf.

" sir are you okay?" Asked the tiger

They did not receive a reply as the wolf ran off out of the street and into an allyway.

" hey come back we want to help you" said the zebra as him and the tiger ran into the allyway.

After 2 minutes of the zebra and the lion running in, screams of pain erupted from the allyway and a demonic/robotic howl came from the allyway.

Across the street there was a white fur female timber wolf in a black trench coat with a fedora and black sunglasses looking at the allyway in where the screams came from. She pulled out her phone and dialed someone. After some ringing someone answered

" BlackJack i have eyes on the target how you want me to proceed?" She asked

" move in with caution. Bring him in alive. Good luck out there agent tori" said BlackJack as he then hung up

" lets get to it" she said as she crossed the street. once she crossed the street she went into the allyway unholstering an automag pistol. she pull out the clip and placed another clip that contained tranquilizer darts. then she began to move in.

At the end of the allyway she saw a dead end at that dead end were the remains of the officers (which where their uniforms and heads.) the mammal responsible for their deaths was backed up to the wall crying as black smoke came from him.

" poor officers" said Tori as she approached the wolf with her pistol raised at him.

the wolf raised his head and looked at tori with one eye letting go black tears and the

other one was releasing normal tears.

" please help me." said the wolf

" calm down Emanuel. I've been sent by blackjact to look for you." said tori

" what does your boss want with..." said emanuel but he could not finish as he was shot by 6 tranquilizer darts from Tori's gun.

" you will soon find out" said tori as she pulled out her phone and dialed up blackjacks number.once he answered she said

" target secured. need extraction over on 5th pawson avenue" then she hung up.

( dun dun dunn, cliffhanger. what will happen to Emanuel find out next time on the stranger. if there is any gramatical error please let me know)


	10. chapter 10

( I am back with another chapter)

Abandoned hotel in Savannah central

3 minutes after the wolf vanished

Frostmans POV

I was still in shock after i saw the wolf disappear but i snapped out of it and look at my co-workers to see them in shock.

" come on guys snap out of it we need to search this place for clues now." I said as they gathered their wits again

" James is right lets go" said nick As we all spread out to look for clues.

I began to look around in the room next door but it was dark so i looked for a switch thank god for my good night vision. I looked around and found a light switch and i flicked it on. My jaw dropped at what was on the wall.

" what in the world?" I asked myself as i looked at the board. It had many pictures of the wolf we encountered earlier. But all had 1 thing in common and that was that all these pictures had murderer on them.

" this is very wierd" i said to myself as i looked at the board.

" why is she after you?" I said as i looked at a picture that appeared to be taken from across the street showing this wolf talking with alleged members of the hiest crew that works for Jack Savage.

" did you kill someone that was so important to that vixen?" I asked myself

As soon as i saw this board i back up to a wall which gave in? Thats what it felt like as the wall behind me gave in and i fell throu letting out a scream.

" James you alright?" Asked Wolfords voice as he pooked his head throu the doorway to the room

" yeah im okay." I said as i got back up. I looked around in where i fell to find out that it was a secret room and it had another board. This one labeled with 'GHOSTS'

" what the heck?" I asked as i approached the board

This board had more stuff than the other one.

There was a picture below the name which was a skull with a knife on it. There was a note on it saying 'main unit' then another picture which showed the symbol of anarchy in red also with a note saying 'special unit'

"Who are these guys?" I asked wolford

" i don't know" he said

"Look" said wolford as he pointed to a recorder.

" it may have some info on these 'GHOSTS'" he said as i approached the recorder. Once at it i pressed play.

" this is Mrs. Butcher with a entry on the organisation called GHOSTS." Said the voice.

"So far with the info i gathered from a member i tortured till his demise i can come to these conclusions. The organisation is a secret agency that protects the world from unknown dangers and they also deal with criminals.Their motives are unknown but they have a wierd way of recruiting. So far the info i have is that they recruit members of CTU's, law enforcement and militaries from around the world. But get this they are not recognized by any goverment. So this leads to my conclusion that they make these recruits of theirs disappear from the grid and it is true all of these members except some of the special unit have been reported missing somewhere in the world. Whats even more interesting is that the members of the special unit all have the symbol of anarchy in one of there paws. So this lead to my other conclusion. They have mammals with wierd and freaky powers." Said the voice as the recorder then ended.

" this organization is wierd" said Wolford

" yes but it appears that we have a vigilante group and a psycho bitch out there." I said

"let show our findings to the rest" said wolford

" good idea" i said.

Cliffside mental hospital

9 hours later

3rd POV.

" fucking shit!!!!!" yelled a frustrated Tan Vixen wearing a oni mask and surgeon clothes as she tore a piece of paper from a notebook she had.

" Mrs. butcher please calm down" said a masked German shepherd in gray combat gear and uniform.

" how can i calm down when The ZPD are at my first hideout!!!!!" said Mrs butcher angrily.

" my notes for one of my formulas is at that hideout. I need that formula so i can make a deathly virus." she said

" what you have so far with this one?" asked the German Sheppard.

" it is a regenerative formula. anywhere that gets cut off or injured will repair it self. but its a temporary effect." said Mrs butcher

" what do you want to achive?" asked the German Sheppard

" a virus that can transform any mammal into a demon." she said

" that's impossible Mrs. butcher there is no such thing as a scientific creation of a demon." said the German Sheppard

" but thats where my test subject came in" she said back to the german Sheppard.

" I have taken some chunks of his body and brought them here. he has his powers actived so his missing limbs have demonic remains" said Mrs. butcher.

" and you left him without limbs?" asked the German Sheppard

" no you fucking moron!!!" she yelled. " thats what the regenetive formula was for." she said " also can you bring in Jack for me please?" she asked the German Sheppard

" yes Mrs. butcher" he said as he left the room to go get Jack.

a few minutes later a gray and white wolf in a ZPD uniform came in.

" you wanted to see me ma'am?" he asked

" yes did you get my notebook?" asked Mrs.butcher

" yes I got it" said the wolf.

" good, please hand it over." she said

" here" he said as he handed her the notebook.

" thank you now leave me" she said as she returned to the table she was working on.

Location unknown

2 weeks after Emanuel was captured by agent tori for blackjack.

3rd pov

within a small room laid a unconscious Emanuel as he sleeped on a bed. after an hour later he started to wake up.

" wha... where am i?" asked Emanuel as he got up from the bed

" this is not a jail at least. thank godness" said Emanuel

"yeah but this could be a goverment testing facility" said Damien as he appeared next to Emanuel.

" you think so?" asked Emanuel as be sat down on the bed again.

" maybe. you went crazy 2 weeks ago" said damien.

" 2 weeks ago!? what the fuck happened?" asked Emanuel looking at the demon wolf.

" well Mrs. butcher caught you while you were being moved. she tortured you then you broke free and killed a mythological creature then you killed 2 ZPD officers. also your girl is not really who she is." said damien.

" could you not be cryptic with the last one?" said Emanuel annoyed

at these momments the door swung open.

and in came in a white furred timber wolf.

" ah your awake. i was starting to feel that i had to force you to wake up." she said as she looked behind her to see a gray and black wolf come in aswell.

" you may leave us for now agent tori." said the wolf. agent tori nodded and left the room.

" good day Sõuza do you remember me?" asked the wolf

" no sorry can't remember tho you look familiar" said Emanuel

" what do i resemble?" asked the wolf

" like my dad" said emanuel

" bingo you guessed who i am to you" said the wolf

" name something my dad would know." said emanuel

" you got yourself stuck in a elevator when you were 8." said the wolf

" you are my dad! but how you end up here? you died in a car crash when i was 10" said Emanuel

" i dont know" he said

" last i remember i crashed my car on interstate 69 then i woke up in a allyway were i was picked up by agent tori." said emanuel dad " she told me that i was a interdimensional traveler. also i was the leader of GHOSTS" said emanuels dad.

" so why did you not come back to our dimension?" asked Emanuel

" i was teleported here by an unknown force. i don't even know who did it." said Emanuel's dad

" now whos your friend?" asked Emanuel's dad looking at damien.

" he is damien, my personal demon." said emanuel

" so you have the devils mark?" asked Emanuel's dad

" yes " said Emanuel

Emanuel's dad did not respond instead he pulled out a 50. cal desert eagle from his suit and pointed it at Emanuel.

" woah dad put it down" said emanuel as he got up from the bed.

" no can do kiddo you must die" said Emanuel's dad

" put the gun down dad" said Emanuel as he backed up to a wall within the room.

" sorry son i can't do that" said his a father

" please dad theirs got to be another way" said Emanuel as tears fell down his face looking at his father who had a pistol pointed at him.

" its the only way son." Said his Dad.

" NO. There is another way!!!" Yelled Emanuel as he gave pleading eyes.

" you can't do this he is your son!!!!!!" Yelled Damien at Emanuel's father.

" it must be done" said Emanuel's dad as he slowly pulled the trigger as Emanuel closed his eyes.

"NO!" Yelled Damien

BANG*

after the shot Emanuel opened his eyes and saw Damien with a hole in his head

as his body fell to the floor.

" you killed him" said Emanuel looking at damien's lifeless corpes.

" it had to be done" said Emanuel's dad

" why did it have to be!?" asked Emanuel

" if i did not kill him he would have caused you to go into an insane/blackout state." said Emanuel's dad as he put his gun away.

" tori could you notify the clean up guys?" asked Emanuel's dad

" you got it" said the voice of tori

" walk with me son you got a lot to learn" said Emanuel's dad with emanuel close behind as they walked out of the room.

the Veteran bar.

Savannah central

3rd pov

within the vey back of the bar sat a lonely white furred vixen who was sobbing while drinking some beer.

" why did i not come clean to him?" she asked herself as she drank and cried.

"hey whats wrong Jasmine?" asked a bear as he sat down.

" my boyfriend found out who i really was." she said crying

" that you are not Jasmine?" asked the bear

" yes. i think he hates me!!" she said as she cried some more.

" hey take it easy and give him a break to process this ok?" said the bear

"ok thanks raymond" said Jasmine as the bear got up and left.

( A/N: And cut thats it for this chapter. see you all in the next one)


	11. flashback 4

( here is a brand new flashback chapter also this is the longest chapter I have ever written. i am still alive BTW.)

Safeheaven city district

Sector 666

State police precinct 6

May 5th, 2002

3rd pov

it was a normal day within the precinct of sector triple 6

As the agents were being briefed on today's assignments and news.

" as of now we will no longer wear bulletproof vest, our uniforms got replaced and so did our service pistol." Said the bear who was incharge of the station.

" sir ain't it a risk of an officers life not wearing a vest?" Asked a wolf with gray,black and white fur.

" yes it is but its out of my paws Sõuza, its in the crooked politicians paws" said the bear.

" now get your new service pistols and get out there. They are in your lockers" said the bear as the agents dispersed.

" this is a load of shit" said Emanuel as he entered the locker room with Sergeant Zayas behind.

" tell me about it" said Luis

" its not fair, we are going to die out there quicker" said Emanuel as he reached his locker.

" you know how the politicians are around here. They promise you a more friendly looking police force at the expense of the agents life" said Luis as he got to his locker

" if only the politicians were not corrupt" said Emanuel as he got his new service pistol out which was a gen 4 Glock 22 and holstered. He then looked into the full body mirror to see himself in a light blue short sleeve duty shirt with the flag of his nationality on his left shoulder (he's Puerto Rican BTW). His duty pants were a dark blue and he had black tactical boots on. He then closed his locker and looked at his partner

" this place would be a bit more safer" said Luis a he holstered his glock. " now lets get out there and do our duty" he said as he closed his locker.

" you got it" said Emanuel as he followed Luis to the car depot.

Once they made it there they got in a crown Victoria (which its colors were dark blue with police in white. The light bars were blue.) and drove out of the depot.

" dispatch this is eleven king show us 10-8 ( available)" said Emanuel on the radio.

" roger that" said dispatch

A few minutes of patrolling a call came in.

" back up!!!! back up!!!!!! We need back up at precint 5 some mammals came in and started opening fire. We are under fire!!!!!!" Said a voice on the radio

" all available units respond to precint 5 in sector 555. We got agents in need of assistance. Shots fired" said dispatch.

" time to go to work." Said Emanuel as he grab the radio

" this is eleven king show us enroute" said Emanuel as Luis turned the sirens on and drove off to the call.

Safeheaven City district

sector 555

precinct 5 of the state police.

3rd POV

Emanuel's patrol car came to a screaching stop infront of the stations where there were other police cars with mammals and human taking cover with SMGs, shotguns or pistols

Emanuel and Luis got out of the car with their pistols out and ran to one of the cop cars were the captain of the station was (which was a bunny)

" you the backup?" asked the bunny

" no sir more backup is on the way" said Luis as Emanuel shot some rounds at a lynx that exited the station to shoot some rounds. killing the lynx.

" well lets hope they showup before we get taken out" said the bunny

2 hours later

Emanuel and Luis were going for their cop car to retrive some ammo since they ran out a few minutes ago.

as they reached their car a hail of bullets came down on them.

" fuck!!!" Yelled Emanuel as he took cover. once the hail storm was done he looked at his partner to see him on the floor bearly breathing and with multiple gunshot wounds.

" oh shit Luis no!!!!!!" yelled Emanuel as he went to the human and began to drag him to the cop car. once they got to the cop car he loaded the human into the passenger seat and he ran to the other side of the cop car and got in the driver seat and began to drive to the hospital

" Emanuel... *cough cough* ... i don't think im going to make it" said Luis bearly conscious

" you are going to make it Luis just stay with me." said emanuel weaving in and out of traffic.

"no... my time has come... *cough* it was coming for a long time" said Luis

" your time is not up. you are not dying on me!!!" said Emanuel as he got to the hospital. He unloaded Luis from the car and ran in to his best ability.

" i need a motherfucking doctor here stat" said Emanuel as some doctors rushed over

" we need to get him into surgery now" said one of the doctors ( who was a red panda)

as they rushed off to surgery.

19 hours later.

Emanuel sat at the waiting room for a doctor to come and inform him of his partners state of health. he was the only one there as other officers were busy with calls or with the station 5 shootout.

at these moments a doctor approached Emanuel. Emanuel stoodup to look at the doctor ( who was a deer)

" how is he doc?" Emanuel asked

the doctor nodded sideways

" we tried everything we could but im sorry he's gone" said the doctor

Emanuel fell to his knees at hearing the news of his partner.

Luis was killed was the thought that ran thru Emanuel at that moment.

5 weeks later

city district

Sector 666

Emanuel current status: on a beat patrol

3rd pov.

Emanuel was patroling the 12th carson street when a call came in.

" any availability unit respond to a call about a madbunny with a flamethrower on 13th street" said the dispatcher

" copy this Sõuza on my way" said Emanuel running to the scene

once Emanuel arrived at the scene he saw the bunny ( who was browned fur) igniting his flamethrower at some bystanders. Emanuel jooged over. the bunny noticed Emanuel approching and turned around.

"Eat this copper" said the bunny as he pulled the trigger to the flame thower he was holding.

futish froooooooom*

" shit shit shit shit. fuck fuck fuck fuck" said Emanuel as he ran from the flame making it to an allyway and entering it.

" dispatch were I need back up!!" Asked Emanuel on the radio.

" we have no available units at the moment" said the dispatcher

" oh thats just great" said Emanuel as he ran down the allyway.

" come back i want to purify you. Ahahahahah" said the bunny as he ran down the allyway.

" if you don't stop now you will regret it !!!!" Yelled Emanuel at the crazy bunny.

" says the one running from me!!" Yelled back the bunny as he pulled the trigger again

futish frooooom*

Emanuel went inside an abandoned apartment complex missing again the flames.

" dispatch i need that backup here now" said Emanuel as he climbed up the stairs that led to the roof exit.

" i told you again Sõuza we have no available units at the moment" said the dispatcher

" what about the SDU then can't you send them out!?" Asked Emanuel as he made it to the roof.

" they are a federal agency. Someone using a flamethrower or possessing it is not a federal crime." Said the dispatcher with an annoyed tone.

" then what can you send to help me!?" Asked Emanuel as he closed the door that led to the roof shut

" nothing we have no unit available" said the dispatcher.

" well there needs to be more available units" said Emanuel

" that can be suggested to the board" said the dispatcher

" if i survive this then i will" said Emanuel

futish froooooom*

Emanuel looked to where the door was to see it completely melted with the bunny passing thru.

" you time in this world is up" said the bunny as he pointed the flamethrower at Sõuza pulling the trigger.

chickup chickup*

"Oh ho" said the bunny as he checked the weapon to see that it ran out of fuel.

" you were saying" said Emanuel as he tackled the perp to the ground pinning him as he placed the cuffs with some difficulty as the perp was struggling to break free.

" stop struggling your under arrest " said Emanuel as he placed the cuffs on the perp. He then radioed in dispatch

" i got the perp dispatch" said Emanuel

" good job but we don't have any transport vehicles available so you going to have to walk to the precint" said the dispatcher

" *sigh* i hate this job" said Emanuel as he stood the perp up and beganto walk the bunny to theprecint.

Precint 6

City district of Safeheaven

Sector 666

1 year later

3rd pov

" dispatch shots fired shots fired at the market the turf war is now turning into a riot we need backup!!!" Said someone on the radio

" copy that. Dispatch calling for all available P.T.U we got shots fired at the market a turf war between the SH demons and the SH saints has now descended into a riot. Respond code 3."

" copy this is Charlie 4 we are enroute" said Emanuel as he ran to the armory to get geared.

" Sõuza glad you can make it" said a German shepherd as he was putting on his gray tactical helmet.

" always fun to do this" said Emanuel as he began to put on blue body armor over his gray uniform. He then began to add the blue armor pads that protect his legs completely then he did the same with his arms except it protected his paws aswell. Then he put on his gray tactical helmet.

" alright squad lets move it out." Said the german Sheppard

" yes sir captain pain" said the squad which was compromised of a tiger, a lynx, a jackal, a wolf ( which was Emanuel) and a Fox.

They all began to head over to the weapons section of the armory.

" corporal Slick get the flamethrower." Said Pain

" wait a minute sir these are civilians" said Emanuel as he grabbed an UMP 45.

" if they were civilians then they would not be rioting" said pain as everyone else grabbed UMP 45's excluding corporal slick.

" sargeant claw grab the tear gas launcher" said pain

" yes sir " said the tiger.

" now lets move it " said Pain as the squad left for the vehicle depot.

Once there they got in a slick top ford pickup that had P.T.U on the the sides.

" lets move" said pain as he turned the sirens on and the engine then drove off.

Safeheaven City district

sector 666

Market area

3rd pov

the pickup truck came to a halt at a green gate which was the staging ground of the PTU and patrol officers that responded.

There were 2 more pickup trucks one of them had a DP-28 Machine gun mounted on the roof and the other pickup had a 50. cal machine gun incased in a bulletproof box that will provide protection to the gunner.

the squad emanuel was in got out of their pickup truck and made their way over to a Lioness who was briefing the other patrol agents and PTU teams

" ok listen up we will move in from the main entrance which is that green gate" said the lioness.

" after we enter, we make our way over to the center. the other entrances will be covered by other units." said the lioness

" use any means necessary to stop this riot" said the lioness " move out"

all the mammals and humans began to move in on the market.

Emanuel's squad were pushing from a small street along with patrol agents ( who were beating up and arresting people)

after a while and ambush happened

" RPG second floor of Chinese resturant"

futish fuuuuuuugw* *BOOM*

" its an ambush!!!!" said pain as they took cover in allyways. then they began to return fire on the ambushers which were gang members.

after a while corporal slick went up to the restaurant and ignited it on fire leaving the ones inside to burn alive.

" nice job lad now lets keep going" said Pain as the ran up the road. encountering protestors that were easily dispatch as they were shot, burned or arrested by patrol agents

after a while they made it to the center.

" emanuel mount that DP-28 Machine gun" said pain pointimg to a PTU pickup truck.

Emanuel ran to the pickuptruck and got on the LMG.

" time to get serious" said Emanuel

"incoming!!!!" yelled captain pain as protestors came at them with a few gangsters in the crowd

rattatatatattatatatatattatatatata*

Emanuel pulled the triger of the gun making it begin to shoot the LMG mowing down Protestors.

1 hour later

" the Calvary is here!!!!!" yelled Pain as a bunch of patrol agents and PTU showed up to the center of the market.

3 hours later the riot was under control

Emanuel went and approached Captain pain

" Sir" said Emanuel

" what is it Sõuza?" asked pain

" how i do?" asked Emanuel

" well you did good you followed orders

keep that up and i will see in getting you

a promotion to detective" said Pain as he walked away.

City district

Sector 666

Precint 6

June 7, 2005

7:00 am

3rd POV

Emanuel walked in to the precint like normal except this time he was wearing a dark blue polo shirt that said policia ( police) on the back. Black jeans, black with white sneakers, a utility belt that held his gear which was ammo, a fourth generation glock 22 pistol, paw/handcuffs, his two way radio and his badge that was clipped on next to his belt buckle.

He went in to the bullpen like normal and took a seat in the front with other mammals that had the same clothes as him. Then at those momment the captain of the station came in.

" alright guys lets get down to business. First off let me address that the flamethrower the PTU uses is safe it will not blow up or anything. Second of all we have a cop killer on the loose and ge has claimed more lives. Those lives are of Rookie cops John Keith and Samantha seniev. I want all of you to keep an eye out for this guy. Do what it takes to find that killer. Now dismissed oh and one more thing Detective Sõuza try not to be mammalian with the suspects" said the captain as the officers and detectives left

" yesh time for us to hunt down a criminal that has left almost no evidence" said Emanuel as he headed to the vehicle depot

" you mean the cop killer" asked a patrol agent as they entered the vehicle depot

" yes" said another detective

" so you better keep your eyes open for anything" said emanuel as he got in a unmarked crown Victoria

" detective Sõuza come in" said dispatch as Emanuel turned the car on

" yeah go ahead" said Emanuel as he grabbed the radio of the car.

" could you head to the movie theater on 6th carson street we got another killed cop" said the dispatcher

" *sigh* and im just starting my shift" said Emanuel to himself before replying with " roger that im in my way" said Emanuel as he drove out of the depot and headed over to the scene.

Movie theather on 6th carson street

8:00 AM

Emanuel parked his car outside of the allyway and got out of his car. He began to approach the allyway where there were Patrol agents all over the allyway. One of the patrol agents was photographing the victims (which were a bunny and a human female).

" what we got?" asked Emanuel looking at the corpses

" well on thing i can confirm it is the cop killer that did this" said the patrol agent.

" why is that?" asked Emanuel

" well they were killed by something that has supernatural powers just like the rest of the officers that died recently" said the patrol agent.

" detective Sõuza come in" said the dispatcher

" *sigh* go ahead central" said Emanuel on his radio.

" come back to the station we have a subject with possible knowledge of the whereabouts of the suspect." said the dispatcher.

" copy that central on my way" said Emanuel on the radio.

" if you get any evidance bag it and bring it to the station." said emanuel as he went to his car

" yes sir" said the patrol agent

precinct 6 of the state police.

Emanuel entered the station and went to the desk sargeant

"which interrogation room do we have the perp in?" asked Emanuel

" room 3" said the sargeant

" thank you" Said Emanuel as he went to said interrogation room

inside interrogation room 3.

Emanuel walked in to the interrogation room that was holding a male hyena he then sat down a file on the table then he sat down. He began to read the file as he looked up at hyena from time to time. He had a black eye and a busted lip.

" ok so Mister umm..." said emanuel trying to read the name of the perp that was on the name.

" just call me pyro" said the hyena.

" ok then mister pyro you know why your here?" Asked Emanuel

" not at the slightest i was stopped by 2 human Hispanic cops who pulled me out of my car unlawfully and arrested me" said pyro as he thru a laugh

" is this a joke or was it true?" Asked Emanuel as he was writing things down

" yes." Said pyro calming down

" we belive that a friend of yours know as Richard Jacket is responsible for the slaying of some of our agents" said Emanuel showing a picture of a wolf in a lettermans jacket with blue jeans.

" you think i will snitch on my family well you got another thing coming. I wont" said pyro

" im giving you a chance right now. Tell us where is Richard Jacket." Said Emanuel as he went to the door and opened

" N.O." said pyro

" fine we will do this the hard way. Hey Agent Justice bring the phonebook we got someone who is not singing" said Emanuel

A few moments latter Agent Justice which is a white female timber wolf with red eyes came into the room with a big phonebook.

" this the one not singing?" Asked agent Justice

" yes" said Emanuel

" no worries I'll make him sing detective" said agent Justice as she brought the phone book over pyros head then brought it down on him

smack*

" ouch" said pyro

smack*

" stop it" said pyro

" talk then" said Emanuel

" never" said pyro

smack smack smack smack smack smack*

Agent Justice began to hit pyro even harder with the phonebook.

" ok ok enough i talk i talk but get this bitch away from me" said pyro as Agent Justice stopped smacking him with the phone book

" thank you agent Justice you may leave" said Emanuelas agent Justice the room

the hyena then began to talk to Emanuel.

City district of Safeheaven

Sector 666

Precint 6

June 7th, 2005

3rd pov

12:00 PM

Emanuel walked into the captains office. To see a very angry bear.

" you wanted to see me sir?" Asked Emanuel as he walked over to the desk.

" yes.i.did" he said in an angry tone.

" what is even wrong with you!?"

" what you mean sir?" Asked Emanuel

" you are not using brute force to get what you need!!!" Yelled the bear.

" sir if i do that then people wont trust me if i question them or anything" said emanuel

" i dont care , that is within the rules of conduct you use brute force while on duty" said the bear.

" for what for the people to not trust us!?" Asked Emanuel

" we are at war with crime and we must do what is necessary to protect the public" said the bear

" like the P.T.U have. Flamethrowers, pickup trucks with mounted machine guns that are armored, hell even fucking tanks they got tanks. What use do these things have sir. All.we use em for is to spread fear" said Emanuel trying to reason with his superior

" watch it scumbag or else" said the bear in a menacing tone

" or else what!?" Asked Emanuel already angry

" or else i will REVOKE your wife's pardon" said the bear

" dont use my family as a pawn for me to keep me in check" said emanuel pointing finger at the bear.

" how about we charge your daughter with 30 counts of aiding and abetting demonic entities and revoke your wife's pardon? that's the death penalty you know" Said the bear in a menecing tone.

" y... fine i will use brute force and im sorry I questioned our policy" said Emanuel in defeat

" good now get back out there and get that cop killer. also you got a new partner,she will be waiting at your office room." said the bear

" yes sir" said Emanuel as he left the room.

Emanuel made is way over to his office all the while he was mentally crying.

Once he made it to his office he saw a timber wolf in the same detective uniform as him except the back of the polo shirt said 'police'

" Justice!?" Asked Emanuel surprise to see agent Justice as his new partner

" ah Emanuel what took you so long lad?" Asked Justice in her british accent

" had to meet with the captain" said Emanuel as he entered his office with his new partner close behind.

" ok then on to the topic at paw what we got?" Asked Justice looking at a board on the wall with the name of the cop killer.

" ok so far the killer himself is actually a wolf called Richard Jacket. We got one of his associates in custdy which is pyro." Said Emanuel

" so we have a place in where he hangs out?" Asked Justice.

" yeah a place called the seventh circle" said Emanuel looking over a file

" wait as in the one from the HELL?" Asked Justice surprised

" not that seventh circle. This one is an illegal club that hides some violent people. Even demonic entities, its in the Puerto Rico district" said Emanuel

" well lets get to it" said Justice

" we have to wait till we have 3 ptu teams available" said Emanuel

"Ugh fine" said Justice as she sat down on a chair

" you know what fuck it lets go without backup." said Emanuel as he stood up and went to the door.

" now we talking chap" said Justice as she followed Emanuel to the car depot

once they go to the car depot they entered an unmarked crown vic and drove off to the

seventh circle club.

" so Justice..." said Emanuel

" just call me tori." said Justice

" thats a cool name got a ring to it, Detective Tori Justice" said Emanuel

" thanks" said Tori

" well Tori have you ever faced a demon before?" asked Emanuel

" nope only been on the force for 2 years now" said Tori

" welp you about to see some of them" said Emanuel as they pulled up to the place

Puerto Rico district

the Seventh circle

illegal club

4:00 PM

Emanuel and Tori got out of their car and approached the trunk of the car.

" so what now?" asked Tori

Emanuel opened the trunk and got out 2 supernova tactical pump shotguns and pawed one over to tori.

" we go in with some serious fire power. get the ammo" said Emanuel as he grabbed some shells

" oh yeah we going to kick some serious arse" said Tori as she grabbed some shotgun shells aswell.

Emanuel and Tori went to the door that lead to the inside if the club. the. then pounded on the door

"¡¡¡¡¡policia abre la puta puerta !!!!!!!" ( police open the fucking door)

" la police ouvre la porte putain" said tori ( police open the fucking door)

" we are here for Richard Jacket give him up and we will look the other way with your illegal club!!!!!!!!" sais Emanuel

the door to the club opened up and out came out Richard Jacket in makeshift restrains

" here he is detectives now keep your end of the bargain" said a rhino as he pushed the wolf out then closed the door

" well that was easy" said Tori as she lead Richard to the back of the cop car then loaded him in.

after he was in the cop car both Emanuel and Tori put their shotguns back in the trunk then they got in the car and drove off back to the precint.

Route 19

" this was easier than i thought it would be" said tori looking at Emanuel

" yeah for once this was easy" said

" ahhhhhhhhgggghggagagsga" yelled tori in pain both Emanuel and Tori looked at Richard who was bitting on Toris neck

" get off her!!!!!" said Emanuel as he shoved Richard back getting him off of tori.

" what the fuck is wrong with you!?" yelled Emanuel still looking at Richard

Richard looked Emanuel his eyes were glowing Bright red.

" Im just giving her the devils mark via Virus" said Richard this earned him a bullet to the head killing him. Emanuel then looked at tori who was holding a smoking Glock 22.

" im not going to die" said Tori

" Emanuel look out!!!!"

Emanuel looked to the road and saw that he was going to crash into a truck. he managed to avoid the truck put he ended up flipping the crown vic over after a roll it landed standing.

District: unknown

Current location: route 19

Status of detective Sõuza: alive but with a broken leg

Status of agent Justice: infected, deep bite marks on neck. slowly turning but alive.

Emanuel sat on the hood of his wrecked detective car looking out into the sunset.

" isn't the sun beutiful Emanuel?" Asked a voice.

Emanuel looked to the voice to see sargeant Luis Zayas in his patrol uniform.

" yes it is Luis" said Emanuel looking back at the sunset.

" she aint going to last for 5 hours. She will be one of them in the next 3 hours" said luis as both looked at the passenger seat of the car to see Agent Justice applying pressure on her neck wound slowly breathing." You have to put her out of her misery" said Luis

" I... I cant do it" said Emanuel as he looked back at Luis.

" you must. You know she will have the mark in 3 hours and if the SDU find out about it. she will be taken for inmamamalian testing" said luis trying to reason with emanuel.

" I don't want to kill her she deserves better." Said Emanuel

" there is no cure for the virus." Said Luis as he got his glock out and walked over to the passenger side of the car.

" wait Luis what are you doing?!" Asked Emanuel as he went to luis

" putting her out of her misery" said Luis raising the gun to Justice's head

Agent Justice looked at them her eyes were beginning to turn bright red.

" Emanuel...don't sho..." said Justice

BANG*

Rewind

Tori's POV.

I sat there in the wrecked cop car in the passenger seat applying pressure to the wound i had on my neck. I looked out the cop car to see Emanuel and he was talking with someone but i could not see the person he was talking to. I saw that he unholstered his Glock 22 and he began to walk to my side. I then heard him say

" wait Luis what are you doing?!"

then i heard him say

" putting her out of her misery"

I silently gasped as I realized he is under the Victor Reznov effect.

I looked up to Emanuel as he raised the gun to my head. I was not ready to die

" Emanuel...don't sho..." I said

*Bang*

I was greated with darkness but then everything changed from beaing darkness all around me to Full on red and fire everywhere.

" where am I?" I asked myself

" oh you are in HELL" said a voice

I looked to the owner of the voice and i froze in fear. Infront of me was Lucifer himself.

" dont be scared i am not going to put you in any one of the circles. I'm giving you an opportunity at a second Chance. you have also been given the mark. good bye i won't see you again" ssaid lucifer then i was greated with darkness again

( and cut thats a rap. hope you enjoyed and if you got any questions about the story you let me know im happy to answer any question)


	12. chapter 11

( I'm not dead yet, im back after some IRL stuff got in the way, anyway enjoy this chapter)

[Savannah central

April 6th, 2018

12:00 PM

Jessica's POV]

I walked into a sandwich shop that was in a intersection. I was currently on my lunch break and waiting in line with my 2 partners Jennifer Janssen a orange furred fox and Shannon Hopps well to describe her she is the same fur color as Judy Hopps but the tip of her ears are purple.

" what your getting shannon?" Asked Jennifer looking at the menu

" im having a vegetarian special" said shannon

" you?" Asked shannon

" I'll take a Cuban " said Jennifer " what about you Jessica?" She asked me

" well i be taking a tripleta" I said as we came up to the cashier.

" what can i get you officers?" Asked the cashier

After we ordered our meal we waited.

" hey Jessica ain't that Nikkita wilde over there?" Asked shannon

" where?" I asked looking around.

" there" said Jennifer noticing where shannon was looking at which was by the seats at the front window

Her head was down on the table covered by her paws. She was wearing some jeans and sneakers with a ZBI windbreaker jacket on.

" lets see what is happening " I said as we grabbed our meals that have just been given to us and walked over to Nikkita's table.

" hey Nikkita mind if we sit here?" I asked

Nikkita raised her head for a momment her eyes were red and puffy " yeah *hic* sure" said Nikkita lowering her head again

[swap to 3rd POV]

The trio of cops sat down Jessica sat next to her

" could you tell what is wrong?" asked Jessica

muffled under jacket* "nothing is wrong" she said

Jessica puts one of her paws on Nikkita's paw

" Nikkita please tell us we are your friends." said Jessica

" you know we are always here for you" said Jennifer

" I'm OK" she said moving her paw forward.

Jessica noticed something on Nikkitas wrist

" what's this Nikkita?" Asked Jessica as she pulled back the jackets cover up to Nikkita's arm.

" *GASP*" said Shannon, Jessica and Jennifer in unision at seeing some cuts on Nikkita's arms they looked very recent.

" Nikkita were you hurting yourself?" asked Shannon in a low voice so no one but the ones in their table could hear

" yes ok just leave me alone" she said covering up her arm again

"why!?" asked Jennifer

"because my boyfriend dumped me!!" she practically yelled getting a few stares from other costumers.

" why he dumped?" asked Jessica

"because he found out i was undercover" she answered

" what's his name?" asked Shannon

" his names Emanuel" said Nikkita

" wait as in Emanuel Sõuza?" asked Jessica

"yes why?" asked Nikkita abit curious

" cause that's my father" answered Jessica

" wait so i was dating your dad?!" asked Nikkita shocked

" yep" said Jessica

" I'll call him later and asked him why he dumped you"

" so i was dating your dad!?" said Nikkita still in shock of the revelation

" yes he is, how you think i get these sexy looks" said Jessica gesturing to her own body

Jessica's response managed to get Nikkita laughing abit.

[GHOSTS HQ

briefing room

April 10th, 2018

8:00 AM

Emanuel's POV]

" alright son this be your first Operation working for Ghosts but it's a simple grab target and go." my dad said looking at me

" ok so where is our target's current location?" i Asked

" the target was last seen in the northern part of the Zootopia Forrest. I have sent out Aiden to track down the target which is a red fox." said my dad

" why are we after him again?" I asked

" the skills of this mammal will be of great use to us in our cause" he replied back " beside he also has something of great interest."

" alright, is Aiden going to be over there or is he here?" I asked

" he's at the location, now go" my father said with a serious voice. " oh and by the way from now on you will call me Agent zero or Zero when your in this base or around any of our members"

" alright then Zero" I said then existed the room

[Northern part of the Zootopia Forrest

2 PM

April 10th, 2018

3rd pov]

" he is running northbound!!!!" Yelled Emanuel into his earpiece running behind a orange with white furred red fox who appeared to have gone savage. The clothing Emanuel was wearing was a dark blue long sleeved swat shirt with gray combat pants with black knee pads, black boots, a gray standard armor kevlar vest with some gray elbow pads. A dark blue combat helmet and a black GSR gas mask carrying an AR 15 that has been modified to shoot tranquilizer darts.

" yeah i got it don't worry rookie" said someone else on the earpiece in a swiss accent

" Aiden where are u!?" Asked Emanuel still running after the fox. " the recruit is running and he ain't going to stop." Said Emanuel as he jumped over a log while keeping up with the fox

" why have you not shot him with a tranq dart yet?!" Asked Aiden

" im out of ammo" said Emanuel into the ear piece

" jesus rookie have you forgot about ammo conservation!?" Asked Aiden

" he is quick u know. Now come and help me darn it" said Emanuel

" sure" said Aidan as all of sudden a bunch of tranquilizer darts flew out of a bush and hit the fox making him slow down then collapse due to the drugs within the darts taking affect.

Emanuel stopped next to the fox to catch his breath

" you are very out of shape" said a voice to Emanuels left. Emanuel turned to his left to see a a light gray (almost white) furred lion with blue mixed with purple eyes looking at him. The lion was wearing the same things as Emanuel except he was beefier ( had more kevlar armor making him heavier). he was holding an LMG that was outfitted to shoot tranquilizer darts.

" jesus your fast with that armor Aiden and where is ur gas mask ?" Asked Emanuel

" it broke because of our recruit here" said Aiden looking at the fox as Emanuel searched for a wallet which he found in his back pocket. Emanuel and aiden looked at the fox to see him in Jeans and a casual shirt.

" Ok his name is Nicky Fox" said Emanuel as he read Nicky's ID card.

" look at his left paw" said Aiden

Emanuel looks to see on Nicky's left paw the mark of the devil the Redguard variant.

" he is one of me" said Emanuel

" bingo, he has the mark that explains why Zero wanted him to be recruited apart from his mercenary experience." Said Aiden

" come on lets get him to the extraction point " said Emanuel.

" wonder how that girl will react?" wondered Aiden

" yes she be wondering where he is and stuff" said Emanuel as they began to drag the unconscious Nicky

[Back at GHOST HQ]

" who the fuck shot him!?" yelled a deer in a lab coat looking at Nicky

" that be me" said Aiden

" why did you shoot him with 200 tranq darts!?" yelled the deer

" he is fast you know, besides he will wake up" said Aiden

" yeah in like 4 fucking days?!" said the deer

" yeah yeah whatever, we did what we had to do" said Aiden

the deer just pulled on its antlers before hauling away nicky's unconscious body to the med-bay

" you could of used less" said Emanuel

" i know" said Aiden walking to the living quarters

Emanuel was about to follow but his cellphone began to ring which he answered

" hello" said Emanuel

" hey dad" said Jessica's voice

" heyhey sweetie hows it going?" asked Emanuel

" it's going good, listen i got a question" said Jessica

" shoot" replied Emanuel

" why the fuck did you break up with Jasmine forst!?!?" yelled Jessica

" wait what you mean?" asked Emanuel stunned

" you broke up with her. why?" asked Jessica again

" i didn't" he answered

" well you did dumbass" said Jessica

" you broke her heart severely"

" how severe?" asked Emanuel

" suicidal severe" said Jessica

" I fucked up severely" said Emanuel facepalming

" yes you did" said Jessica

" i need to fix this" said Emanuel

" yeah you should" said Jessica

" also that's not her real name"

" then what is?" asked Emanuel

" her real name is Nikkita Wilde" answered Jessica

" wait is she a cop?" asked Emanuel

" she is an undercover federal agent, in other words she is ZBI" said Jessica

"ok thanks for telling me I need to make this up" said Emanuel then he hung up then began to walk to the living quarters.

Emanuel passed by his living quarters and went to Aiden's living quarters. he stopped at the door and knocked

" come in" said Aiden in his swiss accent

Emanuel entered Aiden's room to find him seated on a chair in his uniform ( without the armor)

" what can do for you?" he asked

" well Aiden I have some relationships problems with my girlfriend" said Emanuel

" ah what kind of problems" asked Aiden

" I hurt her emotions severely but i don't even remember it" said Emanuel sitting down on a chair facing Aiden

" hmm. do you still love her?" asked Aiden

" yes, I love her with all my heart and soul. I want to make it up for her" said Emanuel

" does she love pastries?" asked Aiden

" yes she goes crazy over them" said Emanuel

" well I know place in Savannah central called Flour Pawlace it's a 10 minute walk from central station to the south just 2 blocks away from the park and main street. it's one of the best places to get pastries here in zootopia and they are the most sweet and tastiest one in all of zootopia" said Aiden

" I will go there today" said Emanuel standing up from the chair " thanks Aiden" said Emanuel leaving Aidens room

[Across the street from Flour Pawlace

5:00 PM

Emanuel's POV]

I was standing across the street from the pastry shop Aiden told me about. I looked down at what I was wearing which was a b

black t-shirt with blue jeans and black and white sneakers. I took a deep breath then I crossed the street.

POV swap to a Journal entry from the owner of Flour Pawlace*

Most mammals say that to apologize is one of the most difficult things to do. In my case, I think there is nothing as healing and bonding as accepting your own mistakes. And mixing it with a bit of sugar doesn't hurt either!

It was almost time to close for the day. And since there was no one left at the Pawlace, I didn't mind dancing to one of my favourite "Raccoon 5" songs. That is the kind of performance that should remain unseen.

The wolf that crossed the entrance next wasn't as lucky... Fortunately for both of us, he didn't pay that much attention. And I couldn't blame him. If I recently had a disagreement with my significant other, I would be distracted as well.

He said that one of his friends told him about my shop and how he didn't think twice before coming and ordering something to make it up to his girlfriend. I was more than happy to assist in such a lovely cause!

They seem to have discussed because of the way he reacted after finding out about some unexpected news... I guess sometimes we hide things to protect the ones we love.

And I think he realized that, which is why he felt so guilty about what happened. Even though he mention he wasn't really suppose to share any details about any of their jobs, he made clear how dangerous they were.

So I can understand how worried he was when he discovered about it, but maybe he wasn't able to expressed it in the best way...

I saw in his green eyes how hard it was for him and how much he tried to mend that situation. Anyone that takes a step back and reconsider their actions deserves a second chance in my book!

Or at least the opportunity to show it. After all, he knows her favourite flavour! And was very specific on the details and appearance of the treat! I could never refuse to something as "sweet" as that!

The toughest mammals have a soft side too! And maybe I can't be sure of how this is going to end, but I can assure you that I'll do my best to help Souza let his girlfriend see how important she really is to him!

[POV swap back to Emanuel]

I exited the shop satisfied with the details on the cake like the flavor which was Chocolate and blueberries. I never did understood my girlfriend with her obsession with that kind of cake. Apart from that the owner of the shop is so kind, heartwarming and understanding of this predicament I am in. For a red panda it sure can be so happy even the baddest thing can happen and that panda will probably greet you with a smile still. at these moments I decided to check the time using my phone. the time said "8 PM" I should get back to GHOST HQ.

[GHOST HQ

Location unknown

Emanuel's quarter's

April 11th,2018

12:00 AM

Emanuel's POV]

I was in my quarters laying on the bed that was in the room. It was uncomfortable but i slept in worse conditions like in Prison were i slept on the floor or in Hell were the floor was pure rock and it was a bit heated. Anyway I was just thinking on the recruit we just nab but then my thinking came to a stop as a huge headache came upon me.

" ahghgag" i said in pain as i fell to the floor.

" Emanuel" said a voice to me.

I looked up to see Luis in his state police uniform.

" what are u doing here how u find me?" I asked him

All of a sudden i saw him change his features change. Instead of jet black hair it swapped into white, he grew a beard which also turned white. His skin swapped from Hispanic to albino.

" who are u?" I asked

" I am Viktor Reznov" he said

" what do you... agh" I said until another headache came to me

" Emanuel listen to the sound of my voice the following mammals must die. Jack Savage, Sombra Velasquez, Edgar McArthur, Andrew Kiege. All must die. they all work for the ISA" said Reznov then he disappeared infront of me.

" what in the world was that?" I asked myself as I cradled my head. God my head hurts alot.

[GHOSTS HQ

Briefing room

Location unknown

Zootopia

May 11th, 2018

2:00 AM

3rd POV]

Emanuel sat down in the front row of the briefing room were an emergency meet with zero was underway about some major threats to Zootopia

" what took you so long?" Asked Aiden wearing a dark blue swat shirt with SDU on the back and the Switzerland flag on his left arm. Along with grey combat pants and black boots. ( just like everyone in the room. Including Emanuel except 3 of the mammals within the room have the swiss flag while everyone else had a different one like emanuel who had a flag of Puerto Rico instead)

" something wierd happened" said Emanuel yawning abit " couldn't this wait till morning?" he asked

" another power decided to reveal itself?" Asked Aiden in his swiss accent " and now it appears to be very important" said Aiden

Emanuel could not answer the question as Zero entered the room. Zero was a wolf in a black suit with a fur color of black and gray. He walked up to the podium that was in the center of the room and looked at each of the people inside.

" okay gentlemammals and ladies" said Zero

" we are facing an active threat that could topple the whole of Zootopia and later the world itself." Said Zero as he turned on the TV behind him which displayed a video

" A hacker going by the name of Tyrantus has been causing some serious damage. His species is unknown at the moment but he is believed to be a Male." Said Zero " also he streamed this video on every device in zootopia and in bunnyborrow." Zero pressed play on the video

" you are all puppets tied to a string, but there are no strings attached on me. Zootopia will fall to its knees" said a distorted voice as the video showed a Red fox with the fur of his muzzle white tied to a chair and looking around in fear. He appeared to be beaten up

Zero ended the video

" the fox in the chair is a Riley Shepherd an IT guy who stumbled upon the hackers true identity. Our top priority is to rescue him." Said zero " also Tyrantus plans are to unite the Brotherhood cartel and the ISA in working together. This hacker must be stopped." Said zero

" so this hacker wants to unite a drug ring with a terrorist cell that has demons?" Said Aiden looking at Zero

" yes that is correct" said Zero " now get some rest your going to need it" said zero then left the room

[Ghosts HQ

Unknown location

Zootopia

Current date and time: unknown

Emanuel's POV]

I slowly woke up from my sleep because i smelled something burned. I got out of bed and and walked around my room till i passed by my mirror which i saw something wierd. I returned to the mirror and my jaw dropped as i stared in horror at what was on the mirror. It was me but my fur color was red and so were my eyes. I looked down and it was not my imagination i am red.

" No no no no nooo this is impossible" i said to myself as i felt someone else presences in the room. I looked to my left and saw a wolf figure standing there its eyes sockets were red. I could not see any clearer than that all it is was black smoke that looked like a wolf

" you may be incontrol now but you will lose control to someone else. Remember your one of us now." Said the figure in a demonic voice

" I'm not one of you leave me alone!!!!!!" I yelled as tears fell down my face

" you will never be able to get rid of the mark. You're a demon no matter what" said the figure in a more gruff demonic voice

" i will never be a dem..." i said but i was cut off as the figure grabbed me by the throat

" you're not in a position to choose. I am on your side" said the figure in a more softer demonic voice.

" someone from your past will take control of you"

" who could this mammal be?" I asked

" can't tell" said the figure " but listen there is a cycle that must be broken, but a chain of events must be set in motion in order to break the cycle"

" what cycle?" asked Emanuel as he started to have difficulty breathing

" oops sorry" said the figure as it released Emanuel " the cycle in were a world is destroyed. the cycle was stooped in Safeheaven but not broken Zootopia is the next world to be destroyed."

" how can i stop it?" asked Emanuel

" the Guards must be awoken. only then can the destruction of this world be stoppedand also breaking the cycle." said the figure

" were can i find them?" asked Emanuel

" they have to reveal themselves first, there are 4 guardsmen and 1 guardswoman all have different colors except 2 of them which these are brothers. all of them have to have gone through hell once to defeat their sins and crimes and seek redemption." said the figure

" alright I will find them" said Emanuel then the black smoke figure disappeared

at these moments a red smoke fox figure appeared

" I found you" said the figure as it approached Emanuel

" who the fuck are you!?" asked Emanuel a bit scared

"oh I'm just someone from your past" said the figure as it evaporated in to a stream of smoke and entered through Emanuel's nose " I'm inside of you now. time to have some fun!!" said the figure inside Emanuel's head.

" get out of my head!!!" yelled Emanuel

" nope" said the figure inside Emanuel's head. Emanuel then all of a sudden teleported

[GHOSTS HQ

unknown location

Zootopia

april 17, 2018

3:00 PM

3rd POV]

" what do you mean he has gone off the radar ozoro!?" Yelled Zero at a gray fox ( who was looking all over the security cameras that were all over the city on a laptop )

" well i say again he is off the damn radar!! What you expect from a Redguard marked demon" said Ozoro ( in a American accent) looking at zero with its gray eyes

" well that he does not go rouge !!" Yelled Zero

" we need to find Emanuel and kill him before he gets caught and interrogated by the ZBI or ZPD. We cannot risk being discovered now" said Zero

" you should not kill him sir" said a Scottish voice.

Zero turned around and saw a gray and black wolf in a medics uniform approaching him.

" ahh Nolan Wilde good to see you again" said Zero

" explain your reason"

" i reviewed the camera footage in his room" said Nolan

" go on" said Zero intrigued

" sõuza has not gone rouge he is suffering a mental collapse" said Nolan

" simple words please" said Zero

" basically Emanuel has lost his sanity or in other words he has gone crazy and someone is controlling him. The reason i bring the conclusion he is being control is because before he disappeared he yelled at something to get out of his head" said Nolan concluding

" could he be cured from his sanity lost?" Asked Zero

" yes indeed but we need to capture him first." Said Nolan

" I'll have a team assembled for you Nolan by the hour. Find Emanuel and bring him back. One of our own needs saving" said Zero saluting Nolan then returning to what he was doing.

" oh and one more thing sir" said nolan handing Ozoro a hard drive " you should watch the video itself it shows someone else with him before the mental break" said Nolan before walking away

[Tundra town

an abandoned house

april 13, 2018

3rd POV]

A wolf figure is seated within a dark room the wolf was completely covered from head to toe in red smoke.

" remember a place like this Emanuel" asked the smoke figure that was seated on the floor. The head of the smoke figure cleared to reveal Emanuel's head was underneath the smoke.

" please stop!!! No more!!!! Ahhhh" yelled Emanuel releasing his demonic/robotic scream

" not yet you must suffer more now" said the smoke figure inside Emanuel's head

" i can't re live this!!! I simply can't take the screams and cries no more. Just stop already!!! Said Emanuel crying

" that wont happen yet" said the smoke figure covering back up Emanuel's head with the red smoke again.

[POV swap to Emanuel's]

I could not take it anymore I simply can't take it anymore all the cries and screams of me, my ex-wife and of my daughter all of us were screaming in pain as we were tortured in a room of an abandoned house by the butcher. that memory I can't relieve it. it hurst me to much, can't death take me already!?

[GHOSTS HQ

unknown location

med-bay

5:00 PM

April 17, 2018

Nolan's POV]

I entered the med-bay to start the daily routine of what is going down or what i have to do. I first walked to Nicky's bed to see if hes awake. to my surprise he is awake.

" where am I?" asked Nicky

" you're in GHOSTS HQ Nicky" I answered

" how you know my name!?" asked Nicky panicked

" you're wallet had your ID" I answered him

" ohh, how long was I out?" he asked

" for 4 days" I answered

" shit that long!?" asked Nicky

" yep" I said " now let's get you up to speed shall we?"

[cliffside mental hospital

April 19, 2018

3rd POV]

within a room stood Mrs.butcher looking over security cameras that were all over zootopia. she was looking for a particular mammal. she decided to look at a camera that was by a motel in the rainforest district and she sees the mammal she was looking for. the mammal in question is a wolf covered head to toe in red smoke.

" found you bitch" she said as she grabbed a walkie talkie" Leo can you come in here for a moment"

the door to the room opened up and in came in a white furred bunny (excluding the ears which are brown) he was wearing a grey uniform and a sky blue military beret

"yes ma'am?" asked Leo

"officer Leo I got a job for you and your shield squad" said Mrs.butcher

" my men are ready" said Leo

" ok so a high value target was spotted in the rainforest district, go now, oh by the way take 3 squads of riflemen with

you and I'll have a squad from the sentinel battalion meet you over there. I also contacted an assassin that will kill the target, all you have to do is extract the body. once your done you'll get a promotion. also kill everyone at the motel." said Mrs.butcher

" yes ma'am" said Leo then left the room to assemble his squad and the riflemen squads

[Unknown location

GHOSTS HQ

3rd POV]

" ok guys you have a mission" said Zero looking at the assembled team which consisted of Aiden in his beafy armor( heavy armor)and holding a FN Minimi, Tori with a scoped FN Fal and a red fox with orange and white furred holding a Famas F2.

" ISA coms are going crazy because they are sending suspicious numbers of goons to the rainforest district saying the target is located" said zero

" you guys are going in to this district with Dr.Nolan Wilde" said zero as Nolan came out in a red hazmat suit that had knee pads and a standard kevlar vest and holding a Vector with a drum mag and fore grip.

"It's good to see your able to go on this mission Nicky" said Nolan at the red fox

" it be my first one with you guys" said Nicky

" back to what's at hand" said Zero " get to the rainforest district and locate the ISA and stop them, now go" said zero as the team put on their gas masks

[Rainforest district

Justin Fox POV]

I was driving my car over to a location my GPS was giving me. At these moments my cellphone rang and I answered

" hello" I said

" are you at the location yet?" Asked a feminine voice over the phone

" I'm on my way, what's up" I asked

" some of my men are there already waiting for you" said the voice

" are they trained?" I asked

" yes they are trained!!!!" Yelled the voice "just take him out my men will do the rest" said the voice then hung up

"Yesh did she have to yell?" I Asked myself as I pulled up at a motel that was by a waterfall there I saw many pickup trucks and a lot of mammals of different species in gray combat gear and uniforms dragging other mammals out of their rooms and lining them up against the wall. I parked my car and looked around till i found a bunny in gray with a baret. I exited my vehicle and approached the bunny, said bunny looked at me and smiled

" you must be Justin Fox the hitmammal" said the bunny I nodded in response.

" the target was spotted by the waterfall. Go kill it" said the bunny as he looked at 2 squads of riflemen that were by a truck

" Omega, Foxtrot. Report here now" said the bunny

Both squads approached the bunny one squad was of wolves while the other one was of foxes

" yes sir?" Asked one of the foxes

" assist the assassin in his job" said the bunny

" roger. Come along sir" said one of the wolves as they began to walk to the falls with me close behind them.

We began to arrive at the river noticing the red smoke figure

" that's the target?" I asked, the reply i got was both squads raising their weapons and began approaching it only to be all instantly killed by the smoke blades it had as paws.

" she said they were trained" i said to myself as i got into a combat stance ready to fight the creature.

The creature let out a demonic/robotic scream as it charged at me but I doged it's attack and I threw a punch to the abdomen which stunned the creature. I took advantage and threw some quick punches then I pulled out my switchblade and stabbed the creature.

The creature pushed me away as it fell to it's knees

The smoke that was on the head cleared up to reveal a black,gray and white furred wolf with many scars and one eye was green while the other was red

" th...thank ... you" said the wolf with a smile as it collapsed

I smirked then walked away fixing my suit up

By the river side

Nolan's POV

" VIP was killed" said Aiden looking at Emanuel's lifeless body

" copy that." Said Ozoro's voice

" get to the motel, civilian lives are at risk" said Ozoro

" copy will co" said Aiden

" I must check for a pulse" I said

" civilian lives are at risk right now forget Emanuel" said Aiden

" fine let's move" I said as we moved to the motel

[ at the treelines by the motel

Nicky's POV ]

I was scouting the place out with some binoculars looking at what we got on our paws. It did not look good there were 2 riflemen executing civilians. I kept looking around till i found a bunny in the same uniform as the riflemen but he had a beret on so it meant he was the one calling the shots. I activated the audio surveillance of the binoculars to hear in on the conversation he could have.

" officer Fox we found some people hidding at the front desk" said a soldier to the bunny

" I told you just call me sir or Officer Leo" said the bunny in a calm manner " bring em out i deal with em" he said as he unholsterd an M4 revolver from his leg holster.

my mind came to a stop... my brother is here and he's right infront of me. I can't believe my eyes that he is even doing this. he's got to be brainwashed or something.

I quickly whistled, my response was that Aiden, nolan and tori came out and approached me.

" what we got?" asked Nolan

" we got 2 riflemen executing civilians down there and 3 more of them have found some more civilians to kill." I said

" I deal with the executioners" said Tori as she set herself up with her rifle on a rock nearby. " I sugest you get going" she said

we all nodded then made our way down to the motel. we made our approach throu the road till we made it to the front desk were aiden dispatched the 3 riflemen that were dragging mammals out of the room. the civies thank us then ran off. At these moments Tori took the shot and took out both executioners. Nolan, Aiden and me approached the bunny

" give it up your surrounded" said Aiden Pointing his LMG at him as we all closed in on him

" shield squad assemble!!!!!" he yelled.

at these moments a raccon in titanium armor ( covering it from head to toe) which said armor was coverd in ceramic plating came out of thin air. Said raccon got out a Katana and sliced our primary weapons in half.

" what the fuck!?" said Nolan

" I'm under fire!!!!" yelled tori over the radio as gunfire can be heard " they are on the roof shooting at me"

we looked at were Tori said where the shooters were to see 3 tigers ( wearing the same armor as the raccon) shooting at tori location with LMG's

" by suckers" said Leo as he began to run

" Nicky go after him, Aiden take out them tigers and I'll take care of the raccon." said Nolan as he began to fight the raccon and Aiden ran off to a ladder that led to the roof, I on the other paw I gave chase to Leo. Leo led me trough the woods until we

made it to a water fall. At these moments Leo turned around with his M4 magnum pointed at me then I unholstered my 410 Judge and pointed it at him

" nice to see you to Brother" said Leo

" Leo brother lower your weapon" I said

" not happening" He said

[meanwhile at a Bridge over Zootopia highway 6

Nikkita's POV]

I slowly approached the railing of the bridge. Once I got there I looked down to see speeding cars, good if the fall does not kill me then the cars will. I slowly began to climb the railing preparing myself to jump.

" hey what are you doing?" asked a feminine voice

" can't you see what I'm doing?!" I yelled

" why do you even want to end your life? you got a life to live, you got everything to give right now" said the voice " whats your name?" she asked

" it's Nikkita" I replied tears coming down my face as i was now holding onto the railing

" Ok Nikkita my name is Gwen but everyone calls me sly" she said

" nice to meet you...sly" I said as i choked on some tears

" could you tell me what is wrong?" asked Sly

I decided to explain to her my predicament with no lies.

" so you boyfriend has demon powers. Thats so cool!!" she said with enthusiasm

" yeah its pretty cool but now he hates me he knows im a cop" I said

" Listen Nikkita he was probably not thinking straight just come to my side please" said Sly in a calm manner.

" o...ok ... I will" I said as more tears fell down my face freely. I then returned to pavement i was once on to look at sly who was and Artic Vixen with hazel eyes, her fur was a mix between black and white patterns. she was wearing a long sleeve shirt and some leggings.she opened up her arms

" you need a hug?" she asked, my response was a nood and i rushed her and gave her a hug crying my eyes out aswell.

" come on now lets go, I'll draw something nice and awesome for you" she said

" really" I asked looking at her in the eyes

" yes really" she said we both began to walk away from the bridge.

( and cut thats a rap. I would like to thanks some people for lending me their OC'S for this story, I know some are overdue

from this site:

Wasabi warrior: lended me James Frostman

from the Zootopia amino:

Nicky Fox: Nicky Fox

Leo Fox: Leo Fox

a taken Sly: Gwen "Sly"

Aiden: Aiden

Justin Fox (hitmmamal): Justin Fox

• { Tori } • : Tori Justice

Canadians Rock (Rocko): Nolan Wilde

Anne: Jennifer Janssen

shannon is nonbinary: Shannon Hopps

The Paranoid Pizza: Ozoro

Paragon: Riley Shepherd

And a big thanks to a community leader which his name is Dr. Steven's for allowing me to use Tyrantus as a villain in this story.

thanks for reading folks see you all in the next chapter :D )


	13. Chronicles of Safeheaven

( back again with another chapter this one is a special one, as the title suggests we will explore Safeheaven but not just with Emanuel but with other characters certain pieces will be key parts for later in the story. So sit back and enjoy the wild ride :D Readers discretion is highly advised.Read at your own risk. you have been warned.)

District of Ireland, Safeheaven

2:00 PM

3rd POV

Wednesday May 18, 1999

" stay close to mommy, Leo we need to hurry back home so I can bake you a cake" Said a female white fur bunny walking with a small 10 year old white fur color bunny ( except the ears which were brown) both of them were wearing Jeans and sneakers but the difference between the two was that the mother had a brown t-shirt and Leo had a bomber jacket which was the color blue.

On this day it was a very special day for the little bunny for it was his 10th birthday and his mom went to the store with him to get some supplies to bake a cake. now they are on their way home. The mom of the little bunny decided to take a detour through an alleyway. This Choice would be her fatal mistake, as she walked down the alleyway a teenage male bunny in a biker outfit got in her.

" excuse me can you move please" said Leo's mother kindly

" no can do lady unless you give me all of your valuables" said the teenage bunny getting an M1911 out from his jacket and pointed it at Leo's Mother

" please let us through I don't have anything on me of value" said Leo's mother

" well then how about you give me the boy and we be on our way" said the bunny smiling devilishly

" you will not hurt him!!!" yelled Leo's Mother as she got out a combat knife from the back waist of her jeans then lunged at the mugger

Bang Bang* *Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang*

The sounds of gunshots echo throughout the place as Leo's Mom fell to the floor drooping the knife by Leo who at these very moments was staring at his mother with terror in his eyes. The mugger began to search in his Jacket for a magazine to reload his gun. Leo now with rage and vengeance filling his soul grabbed the knife and began to stab the mugger in the legs this in turn caused the mugger to fall to the ground screaming in pain as Leo got on top of the mugger and began to stab him in the chest repeatedly, as he was doing this his eyes changed colors from light blue to Red then back to light blue. After stabbing the mugger to death Leo got off him and ran to his mother's side

" Mommy?" he called her

" Mommy!?" he yelled then began to cry

" don't cry my little one. Mommy will always be by your side, but you must run now" said Leo's mother

" go now!!!" said Leo's mother with her final breath before dying. Leo stayed there crying for 3 hour before he heard police sirens, Leo got up put the knife inside his Jacket then took off running from the scene of the crime

After Leo fled the scene he had nowhere to go since due to the high crime rate of Safeheaven he could not attend school so he was homeschooled which also ment he had little to no friends, one of those friends was his twin sister Leah apart from this problem Leo had, he had another problem he did not know where he lived so that ment Leo got lost, Leo's sister filed a missing person's report for a Leo Orchard but the problem was that Safeheaven Law enforcement could not divert any resources in finding missing people apart from letting all LEO know of the person in question and to keep an eye out. Leo would now have to resort to robbing and digging through trashcans to survive and occasionally kill to stay alive, but all of this would change when he is 14 years old

Monday July 8th, 2003

District of Japan

7/11 convince store

3rd POV

" stay where the fuck you are boy, the cops will be here soon!!" yelled a middle aged Asian Male holding a double barrel shotgun to Leo's head

" I just needed the food, I'm starving!!!" Justified Leo

" that's no excuse for stealing from my shop" said the human without a 2 shit to care for the poor 14 year old.

At this very moment the front door bell rung signaling that someone came in. The shop owner looked at the door to see a 14 year old red fox wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt the fur color of the fox was of

orange with white he also had blue eyes.

" store is closed comeback tomorrow" said the shop owner as he saw the fox pull out a gun and shoot him dead ( the owner of the shop was the one who died). The fox then ran to Leo and crouched down

" you Ok?" asked the fox

" yeah thanks for the help mate" said leo with a tiny hint of an Irish accent

" don't thank me yet we have to go now" said the fox as he help Leo up. they both began to run to the door but in came in a female white furred wolf (wearing a red duty shirt, black pants and boots with a black beret) into the shop with a detective special in her paws. she saw the 2 mammals and the dead clerk.

" freeze Federal civil police don't move or i will shoot!!!" yelled the wolf at them raising her gun.

Leo got out his knife and threw it at the wolf which the knife hit her in the leg but it get imbeded in her.

" ahhg you little shit!!" said the wolf but the fox shot the wolf in the arm causing her to drop her gun and fall on her knees. The fox then proceeded to shoot the wolf in the chest 3 times killing her. the fox and leo both ran outside to be greated by a grey wolf wearing the same uniform as the other wolf that was inside the shop. The fox proceeded to gun that wolf down as well then they fled the scene.

an abandoned house 15 blocks away from the convince store

3rd POV

Leo and the fox were seated on the floor of the living room area of the house

" soo what's your name?" asked Leo to the fox

" the names Nicky Fox" said Nicky

" oh my name is Leo" said Leo introducing himself

" nice to meet you Leo" said nicky

after they got acquainted with each other they began to talk and share their life so far. They shared stories with each other this strengthened their bond together. throughout the coming months they grew a bond together they were like brothers to each other. By the end of the year Leo officially took Nicky's last name, he officially became a Fox. From then on out they would live a life of crime together as brothers, always on the run from the long arm of the law throughout the years they would build a notoriety in the underworld as some good rep controband dealers. the Department of Justice in Safeheaven have declared them as public meneces for many reasons, 2 of them being: they killed 2 federal police officers and because they are selling controband. But the DOJ have a big problem they don't know where they are just like the millions of public meneces they have on their boards. Apart from them being noticed by the DOJ they were also noted by the Brotherhood Cartel and were offered positions in their ranks as suppliers and managers in their contraband dealings and productions

Safeheaven National Law Enforcement cemetery

Friday August 16th, 2005

Emanuel's POV

I slowly made my approach to 2 grave sites that were alone on top of a hill overlooking the other graves.Both slabs had the names of John Sõuza and Monika Sõuza. I looked down at myself to see myself in my ceremonial uniform of the Safeheaven state police which was the same uniform as the patrol officers but with a long sleeve duty shirt and white gloves along with a dark blue officers hat I then got on one knee taking my hat off in respect

" hey brother hey sis" I said to the graves. ever since my brother and sister in law where killed I would visit their grave every Friday and talk to their grave as a way of couping with my loss and to tell them of all the crazy shit that has happened in my life like when i lost my detective partner Tori or my patrol partner Luis or even when the Station Captain threatened me.

" 2 things happened to me during this week, I'm getting transferred to a new Law Enforcement agency that is on a National federal paramilitary level. This is something new for Safeheaven no law enforcement agency has been categorized on a National federal paramilitary level like this one, I heard that they are calling it the National Mercenary Bureau but i don't really know until I'm transferred there but they will be taking some responsibility away from the other Law enforcement agencies. What was the other thing? oh yes my wife Jackelyn is going to start her first day in the Federal Civil Police next week after 7 months in training she is in, she never did tell me she applied for a job but I'm happy for her." I said as the last words left my mouth I got up from the ground. " it was nice talking to you guys I promise i will find the fuckers that killed the both of you and bring them to justice and I'm sorry it had to come to this, you 2 in a grave and me still alive i wish i was the one dead instead of you 2" after I said my last words I put my hat back on then walked away from their graves wiping my eyes from the tears I had.

Monday August 19th, 2005

Canada District

Safeheaven Federal Civil Police HQ

Jackelyn's POV

I walked into the precint with a tired face why the fuck was I assigned to the Headquarters of the Federal civil police instead of one of its many precincts just why!? anywho i made my way over to the front desk to be greeted by a cream furred bobcat in the uniform of the federal civil police

" hi welcome to FCP HQ you must be Jackelyn am I right?" asked the bobcat smiling

" yes I am" I replied to her giving a tired smiled

" why so tired?" she asked

" well I drove from the city district to here" I said

" oh shit you come very far then" said the bobcat

" well let's get to the grain where is the armory, where do I clock in, where's the Commanders office and where is the bullpen?" I asked

" well the armory is on floor 2" said the bobcat " you clock in there aswell so go there first also the bullpen is on the 3rd floor and the Commanders office is on the 30th floor"

" where is the elevator?" I asked

" down the hall" she said pointing down a hallway

" thank you" I said walking down the hallway to the elevator, once I got there I pressed the call button. after waiting for a bit the elevator opened up and in I went and pressed floor 2, the elevator doors closed and the elevator ascended to the second floor once there it opened up to a normal armory. all the weapons and gear is behind a wall with a window cage along with a quarter master manning the desk. Said mammal was a zebra I proceeded to walk over there

" ah you must be recruit?" said the zebra in a Russian accent

" yep that's me " I said

the zebra nodded then went deep inside the armory and came back moments later with a duffle bag and a weapons case and put them on the desk then he shoved them down.

"changing room down hall, you also clock in here we do that first" he said as he got a book out "name please" he said

" wait can't you guys afford an actual clocking machine?" I asked surprised

" no we cannot, most of the new funds we got went to equipment" said the zebra

" oh ok then, well the names Jackelyn Sõuza" I said with a smile

" so your the infamous Caviera jr yes?" asked the zebra as he wrote down some information on the book.

" ah no that was not me" I said

" wait so your not Caviera jr?" asked the zebra

" no I was not" I said

" well sorry for confusion" he said

" it's ok people confuse me with her because I'm a fox" I said

" ok enough chat, get in uniform and go to bullpen" said the zebra closing the book and looking at me

I nodded as I picked up the duffel bag and the gun case and I made my way into the changing room. Once inside I opened the duffel bag and got the uniform out which was a short sleeve red duty shirt, black pants, black boots, black beret and a black utility vest along with a utility belt which contained handcuffs, pistol clips, pistol holster and a collapsable baton. I proceeded to swap out of my civilian clothes and into my uniform, After I did that I opened up the gun case to find a GSH-18 and multiple clips. I grabbed the stuff within the case and holstered them and placed them within my vest since my belt had some clips. Once I was uniformed I grabbed the bag and case and brought it back to the quartermaster who was outside the armory.

" you look cool in uniform" he said as he grabbed the bag and case.

" why thank you" I said as I went to the elevator

District of Brazil

Favelas Sector

Zach's POV

April 26,2006

4:00 AM

"Hutson wake up" I heard a middle aged voice say as I woke up, I looked to the side to see a 40 year old Otter smiling at me

" let's go kid we got victims to help" he said as he got out of the truck we were in.

I lowered the shade that was in the truck and opened up the mirror to see my ruffled brown fur and my light blue eyes, I looked down to my shirt which was an orange t-shirt that said oppression victims association. I quickly fixed my fur and got out.

" Hutson come on" said the otter again

I made my way over to the otter who was briefing some other volunteers.

" ok friends today we are here to provide aid to the favela sector of Brazil. there is a 50% demon population here and the Government has been conducting experiments on the population which is killing some and injuring others. So let's get out there and provide supplies and medical aid" said the otter as every other volunteer cheered. " also remember to have your gas masks at the ready" he reminded us.

America District

West Virginia sector

National Mercenary Bureau HQ

April 26,2006

8:00 AM

Emanuel's POV

"we will divert some resources in finding your brother miss Orchard" I said to a white furred bunny (except the ears which were brown) who was wearing a summer dress that was seated on the other side of my desk.

" Oh please find him he will be 16 right now" said the bunny

" don't worry ma'am we will find him and you can trust us" I said

" well I suppose since you guys found 50% of the missing people that have been filed" she said with a smile as she got up as well as me " I appreciate you taking some of your time in taking my missing person report Lieutenant Sõuza" she said as she extended her paw which I gladly shook

" it's no problem miss Orchard" I said with professionalism

" oh please call me Leah" she said as we stop shaking paws.

" alright miss Leah" I said " we will notify you when we find him" I said as I escorted her to the door

" I appreciate your assistance" she said as she left thru the door. After she left I made my way back to my desk, as I was about to sit down in my desk a colleague came running to me

"Lieutenant!!!!! we got a rape victim!!!" he yelled

" led me to the victim" I said as I followed him

Interview room 8

I opened the door to the room and I came in and I sat down infront of me was a white furred female Wolf but her fur had blood stains and she was shaking.

" Ok ma'am I am Lieutenant Emanuel Sõuza of the National Mercenary Bureau, whats your name?" I asked

" m...my... n-name... is...Sa...sa-sara" she said in a state of shock

" ok that's good can you tell me what happened?" I asked

"I was...walking...h-home...from...w-work...then these...lions jumped me ... and made... me do sexual things to them" said the wolf breaking down

" sara i need you to calm down for me and tell me what do these fuckers look like" I said in a soothing way

" ok... they were red furred lions...they a-also s-said they h-had to g-get back to the f-favelas in ...b-brazil" she said a bit more calmer

I got up and went to the door " thank you sara we will catch the bastards" I said with a smile as I left the room where i was greated by one of my colleagues wearing the NMB uniform just like me (which consisted of civilian clothing and black boots)

" how was the victim when she was brought here?" I asked

" she had many deep cuts on her back and her ass, she is lucky to be alive sir" said the colleague " and with that description she gave of the lions, this can only mean one thing" he said

" she was raped by 2 demon lions" I said

" what you want to do sir?" he asked

" we are going to clear out the favela sector in brazil by force. assemble an assault battalion within the hour now!!!! have them ready to deploy Nova-12 aswell" I said to him, he nodded to me then went off to assemble the battalion as I went to my desk

District of Brazil

outskirts of the Favela sector

April 26,2006

11:00 PM

Colonel Pagan's POV

I was looking at a architectural design of the favela sector here in Brazil making sure i had all the forces in the right areas to prevent any escape from anyone inside the sector

" Felipe" I heard someone say, startling me.

I looked to the source of the voice which was by the door to the room i was in. At the door was an African Puerto Rican male with curly afro hair wearing a white rolled up shirt and jeans with black boots

" Jesus Yanluis could you not do that when I'm so focused!?" I asked

" ha!...no, it ain't my fault you zone out a lot" he said laughing abit.

at these moments we heard the phone ring

I sighed as I picked up the phone

" yes?" I asked

" everything is in position?" asked my superior

" yes Sõuza everything is in position and ready. but are you sure you want to deploy Nova-12? there will be severe mortal casualties" I said

" deploy Nova-12 and the forces, casualties are acceptable " he said then hung up. I then sighed

" so? what he say Felipe?" Asked Yanluis

" he has lost his mind" I said

" he still want's to deploy Nova-12 !?" asked Yanluis shocked

" yes he does" I said as I grabbed the radio

" Jeeeessssssuuusss he's crazy" said yanluis

"I know but we must follow orders unless we want to lose our job and be homeless" I said as i grabbed the radio. " all units move in and deploy Nova-12 aswell" I said putting the radio down once i finished delivering the order

POV swap to 3rd person

(play Zombie by bad wolves)

As soon as the order was issued multiple Apache helicopters flew over the favelas dropping multiple bombs from a bomb bay below the chopper as soon as said bombs touched the ground they began to release a black smoke over the area, while on the ground floor multiple MRAP Vehicles rushed into the favelas sirens blaring. Each one of the MRAP's were stoping in random part of the favela, from each MRAP came out medium sized mammals and humans in squads of 10, all of them were wearing Navy blue swat uniforms along with military grade body armor and helmets along with gas masks. All of the soldiers were carrying XM8 assault rifles with a chainsaw attachment

POV swap to Zach

1:00 PM

I was handing some medical supplies to some people when i heard the sound of gunfire and screaming from a distance

" what's going on!?" I screamed as the gun fire and screams grew closer

" it's the National Mercenary Bureau, they are killing everyone and there deploying gas!!!!!" yelled a 20 year old gazzel as he got a gas mask on.

I quickly scrambled for my gas mask putting it on and began to run away from the gunfire and screams in fear. I decided to run into an alleyway

while i was running i encountered a scene of terror outside of the alley that i was in were 3 NMB agents they were shooting at anything they saw move, one of them charged at a bunny and picked him up using the chainsaw attachment which in turn was cutting the bunny's chest apart. After a while 3 power armor troops ( the color of the power armor was red) all with miniguns came walking up shootingat anything that moved. I quickly looked around in the alleyway and found a dumpster, I proceeded to jump inside it. I hope they don't find me.

NMB HQ

Emanuel's POV

6:00 PM

" here is the file you asked for Lieutenant" said a female tiger handing me a file

" what's the status on the favela assault" I said grabbing the file off her paws

" the battalion has cleared out the population of the sector thanks to some doom marines sent by the Redguard, but there are prisoners" said the tiger

" are they bringing them back?" I asked

" yes Lieutenant" answered the tiger

" alright how many?" I asked

" only 1" said the tiger

" have the room prepared for the criminal corporal and issue the retirement papers for the colonels in charge" I said. she nodded then left to prepare the room and do the paper work. I then gave my attention to the file on my desk

the title of the file said 'Tori Justice'

I proceeded to open up the file and began to reads it's contents. After a while I got to the crimes she committed.

first offense: quadruple homicide

weapon used: doomstick [4 barrel shotgun]

motive: unknown

sentence: 1 year in prison due to age

second offense: breaking into Federal Motorized Police HQ

motive: boredom

sentence: charges dropped

third offense: 2nd degree murder

weapon used: clever

motive: did not recieve payment

sentence: charges dropped

fourth offense: Arson

building destroyed: Roland Feliciano high school

motive: did not want to take a test

sentence: charges dropped due to insanity,

was referred to a Federal psychiatric clinic

fifth offense: firearms discharge on a police officer, attempted murder

weapon used: blunderbuss

motive: unknown

sentence: charges lowered to a firearms discharge. served 1 year behind bars

sixth offense: mastermind behind the assault on precinct 555 of the state police

motive: a cover while she broke into a secret Government building

sentence: charges were dropped due to insanity referred to a Federal psychiatric hospital for 6 years

seventh offense: Identity theft, possession of fake ID's

motives: unknown

sentence: 5 years federal Prison later referred to a Federal psychiatric Asylum to finish sentence

eight offense: Arson, theft, Homicide, firearms discharge

building destroyed: Safeheaven Federal Court/Lockup and an orphanage

number of dead: 70

number of injured: 96

no casualties reported in the orphanage

Item's stolen: files of her

sentence: she was placed on death row by the Safeheaven Federal supreme court.

Execution: Tori Justice was executed on July 1st 2004 at the age of 19.

side notes: Tori had the symbol of anarchy on her left paw. she also had a bite mark on her neck that was hidden underneath a rainbow tattoo.

I was starring in shock at the sentence of the last offense, she was killed!? but how!? I was with her. I started to get a migraine so I got up and went to the bathroom quickly. Once I got in the bathroom I went to a sink and began to splash my face with water. Once I was done I looked up to mirror to see myself but my left eye was red instead of green

" what the fuck?" I asked

" you really thought you were partnered up with tori!? you were not!! you got partnered up with her sister Blue" I yelled to myself. what the actual fuck is happening to me!?

"I'm just a side of you that will soon re-appear to you" I said to myself again then my left eye returned to green

" what the actual fuck was that!?" i asked myself, then the door to the bathroom got a knock

" sir the room is ready and the prisoner is in there" said the voice then left

I proceeded to exit the bathroom and went to the holding cells. After walking for a while I found where the cell that had the prisoner was in.

" lieutenant Sõuza" said a female sheep.

" Director O'Neil" I said as I looked into the holding cell. The holding cell was basically steel walls with a bench to sit on and a toilet, within the room was a brown furred bunny.

" this is the sole survivor of the assault. Zach Hutson" said the Director " you do what you want with him" she said before leaving.

I looked into the room again wondering what should I do with him

swap back to Zach's POV

I can't believe what happened, the Government used chemical weapons to kill everyone.

at these moments I heard the sound of gas pouring into the room. I looked to the vents in horror, the room I was in was being filled with black gas. I ran to the one way mirror and began to pound on it. My chest started to hurt and so did all my other organs.

swap back to Emanuel

I looked at the bunny as he hit the window I looked at him with a unfazed glare. I then saw the bunny's light blue eyes fall out of its sockets then the sockets started to release some black tar as the bunny then stopped breathing and collapsed disappearing into the smoke. I smirked as I saw the only witness to the massacre be killed.

3rd person swap*

unknown to Sõuza his eyes were red the whole time and Zach's demise was not a normal death.

December 10th, 2006

a restaurant in the Italy district

Leo's POV

8:00 PM

I was seated by the window waiting on my date. My brother Nicky decided to set me up for a date with someone but I don't know who. Anywho I was looking out the window until I heard a voice

" sorry I'm late I had to deal with someone" I heard a female voice say infront of me as the chair moved so she can sit on it. I looked back to the front only to be stunned by the beauty of my date. she was a tan ( mixed with gray) Vixen she was also wearing a black tight dress, but there was something that made me realize who she was she was wearing a Oni mask that covered her muzzle she was a family member of the Butcher family.

" wow you look sexy" I said

" thanks it's the first time someone ever said that to me instead of the generic beautiful thing" she replied

" so what's your name?" I asked

" ah yes where are my manners. The names Samantha" she said

" wow i thought you be called something that had butcher in it" I said

" well I'm the only one without the word butcher in my name" she replied

" huh well what else should I know?" I asked

" well I am the tech expert from my family" samantha said

" have you dated anyone else before this?" I asked

" hmm yeah, there was this one guy i don't remember his name, all i know is that he was a sweet guy" she replied

" hmm... and did he treat you?" I asked

" well he treated me well but then came in some other bitch and took him from me" she revealed in a sad tone

" I'm sorry it happened" I said in condolence

" don't be, it was my fault anyway I was cheating on him with another guy" she revealed

" do you regret it?" I asked

" yes i do" she replied

" would you cheat on someone else again?" I asked

" no I would not" she said

"well i think we should get to know each other then" I said as the waiter came by to take our orders

swap over to narrator POV

from that day on Leo found the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, which was Samantha. Throughout the years their love would deepen solidifying their fate in Being together.

January 17,2007

district of Canada

Toronto sector

Jackalyns POV

" ok Jackie we are to keep an eye out for Nicky Fox while we do our duties" said a overweight hispanic Puerto Rican male wearing the FCP uniform, his utility vest is a custom built one for comfort

" you got it Captain Roland" I replied to him

"that goes to you to corporal Roki" said Roland looking at a male Jackal in the back seat, who's fur was gray with teal stripes he was wearing the FCP special unit uniform. why is it called that? well you see Roki is a super powered mammal that has been declared important for police work heck anyone can have powers but its just impossible. Any who his uniform is the same as the regular FCP uniform but he has a long sleeve duty shirt, gloves and a cap that says 'special unit'

" yes sir" he said in a shy voice

" oh come on buddy don't be so shy" said Roland in a calm voice. Roki said nothing as he kept quiet looking out the window of the car we were driving in. The vehicle we were driving in was a Toyota HiLux Paddy wagon the light bars were blue like every law enforcement agencies vehicles.

while we were patrolling we noticed a female coyote wearing a black hood and black pants spray painting the wall of an abandoned house. Roland stopped the car and we all got out of the car and we made our approach to the coyote.

" Police stop what your doing!" exclaimed Roland as he got his retractable baton out.

The coyote finished her graffiti art and looked at us, her face was covered with a half face respirator. Her fur color was brown with some chocolate colored hair poking out from under her hood, her eye color was dark blue

" sure my work here is done" she said in a muffled voice as she dropped a smoke bomb exploding infront of us.

After the smoke cleared she was gone.

"where the hell she go?!" asked Roland looking around

" I don't know" I said as I looked at the wall she was spray painting only to gasp in horror

" what is it Jackie?" asked Roland looking at the wall "oh shit" he said

on the wall was a male canine like mammal wearing black combat pants n boots, a black hoodie with the hood on, black leather gloves and a skull respirator mask. there were some words below the mammal

saying ' I am still alive'

"who is he?" asked Roki in a shy voice

" his name is Skull, Safeheaven's most feared and dangerous sicario. he's killed 9,579 people in the span of 6 years. his true species and Identity are unknown. he went of the grid for some time now. he became a legend within the criminal underworld for killing 4 high ranking Crime bosses. " Explained Roland to Roki

Roki shivered at the identity of mammal.

" we should get back to patrolling" I suggested

" good Idea Jackie" said Roland as we all got back in the patrol car

NMB HQ

America District

West Virginia sector

January 17, 2007

Emanuel's POV

" that is the last time I'm attending a graduation from that school!!" I yelled as I entered NMB HQ. I was wearing my Safeheaven State police ceremonial uniform since NMB does not have a ceremonial uniform of their own, all the members of this group are either from SP, FCP, SDU or from the Redguard and everyone here wore diffirent ceremonial uniform. I went to my desk and sat down taking my hat off and turning on the computer to check if their are any new memos and to my luck their were none, thank god.

but my luck would run out as a short skinny Hispanic human (some of his hair was covering his forehead but not his eyes) in a Redguard generals uniform approached me. I sighed as he approached.

" what is it Comander Jay?" I asked

" thats Delgado to you Asshole" He said with a stern face as he pointed a finger at me " listen their is some wanker of a teen crying his ass off saying that he lost his boyfriend, I want you to deal with it alright? good now if you excuse me, there is some important anime business I have to attend to in the bathroom with my phone. chow" He said as he walked to the bathroom.

" Duchbag" I whispered to myself as I looked forward to see a female looking male Red Fox wearing a red t-shirt with vertical and horizontal black stripes, dark blue jeans. His fur color is orange with the tip of his ears being black and his muzzle being white . he also had on top of his head a some hair half of it was brown while the rest to the tip was dyed pink. he approached and sat down in the chair infront of my desk. The fox looked to be a teen and his eyes were puffy.

" welcome to the National Mercenary Bureau, I'm lieutenant Sõuza how can I be of service to you today?" I Asked

" well my boyfriend didn't came home from his 1 year humanitarian mission to the favelas of each sector" he said as his eyes teared up

" ok so what's your name before we get started?" I asked him

" the names Hunter" he said

" ok Hunter when was the last time you contacted your boyfriend?" I asked as i got a piece of paper to write down the information

" we last talked at 12 PM on April 26,2006 when he was in his lunch break

" ok Hunter and what's the name of your boyfriend?" I asked as i wrote down the information.

" his name is Zach hutson" He said, I immediately froze at the mention of the name. I looked up at him and asked " and where did you last see him?" I asked him

" in the Favela sector of Brazil" He said as I got up

" ok Hunter thats all the info we need we will find him don't worry" I said to him which was a total lie.

" thank you so much" he said as I escorted him to the doors

" it's what we do best help the populace" I said as he went through the doors

after he was gone I went to my desk grabbed the missing person report and went outside and lit it on fire using my lighter, after it was burned I pulled out a weed filled cigar and lit it taking a big puff from it.

" this has got to be some sick Joke" I said to myself as I took another puff

"maybe it's not a joke" said a voice to my left. I turned to my left and saw Zach looking back at, I choked on the puff I was taking. Once i finished my coughing fit I looked to where Zach was to see he was gone.

" what the fuck?" I asked myself as I went back inside. while i was walking I got a text. I checked the text to see that it was my mom texting

' we still having lunch today at that Chinese joint?' read the text

I texted her 'yes were still having lunch at that joint' I put my phone away as I went back to my desk and grabbed my hat then I left to my house to get out of this uniform

America District

Massachusetts Sector

shang shi restaurant

3rd POV

Emanuel walked into the restaurant looking for his mother

" come on little man I got us takeout" said a feminine voice, Emanuel looked to his left to see a black furred bunny in a gray duty shirt( on her left shoulder was the Flag of the Puerto Rico and on her right shoulder was a star), gray pants, black boots, gray bulletproof/stab vest, gray baret, a utility belt with a M9 barreta, ammo clips and a radio. Her eyes were hazel as she passed Emanuel a takeout box which Emanuel gladly took

"thanks mom" said Emanuel as he opened the box to eat its contents " and I ain't little no more" said Emanuel as he opened the door for his mother to pass through then he went through

" you will always be little to me hijo" said Emanuel's mom

" i ain't little no more cuz you ain't changing my diapers since i was 3" said Emanuel Emanuel as he eats some of the noodles

" oh come on son!" she said in a fake hurt voice " you wound me" she said

" your hanging out to much with Mrs.Fox" said Emanuel with a smirk

" well it ain't my fault she is doing time on the cellblock I'm assigned to patrol" said Emanuel's mom snickering

" you really love being a prison guard for the National Prison Service." pointed out Emanuel

" that's commander to you Lieutenant" she said in a mock serious voice

" oh so were using ranks now huh Comander Sara Sõuza?" asked Emanuel in his mock stoic voice

" oh cool your horses" said Sara laughing a bit before she eat some noodles

" hey you started" complained Emanuel in a mock hurt voice

" yeah yeah. so how's work?" asked Sara

" it's going good. recently solved a rape case" said Emanuel as he eat more noodles

" well so far I was given some operations to authorize for the Safeheaven Rangers." said Sara

"arrest warrants?" asked Emanuel

" yep and one is abroad" said sara " they are sending a squad to misotopia" said sara as she eat noodles " and I don't know who is in misotopia for the Rangers to go after em" said Sara

"hah maybe a high ranking member of the Brotherhood cartel." said Emanuel speculating

" maybe and hopefully they can help the Misotopia police in their effort to catch em, cuz they requested a Ranger team for the arrest" said Sara as Emanuel's phone rang

Emanuel answered the phone

" yes? really?! where!? ok im on my way" said Emanuel then hung up

" who was that?" asked Sara

" well that was one of my many confidential informants. They just spotted Nicky fox at the Scotland District" said Emanuel as he finished his noddles

"go get that fucker" said Sara as Emanuel ran to a unmarked police Corvette ZO6. once he got in the car he started the engine and drove off to the Scotland district lights and sirens blaring.

Scotland district

3rd POV

" jesus this fox has a thing for vixen from this district" said Emanuel as he drove into the district.

" ok my informant said he was in union street" said Emanuel to himself as he drove to union street and parking infront of and old abandoned house

" so this is were the bloody wanker was hiding?" asked Emanuel as he exited the car while radioing dispatch

:dispatch requesting backup i got the location of the Fugitive known as nicky fox he's in the Scotland district on union street: said Emanuel on his radio

: we got no NMB operators there. we will notify state police to send available officers: said dispatch

: copy that last transmission: said Emanuel as he got his Five-seven out and went to the door of the house and knocked on it loudly

" NMB!!!! Nicky Fox open the door it's over!!!!" yelled Emanuel when he got no response he kicked the door down and went in.

the house was dark so he had to turn on the flashlight attachment on his pistol as he searched the visitors room then proceeded to go to the living room where he encountered a white furred bunny with black hair wearing a dark gray hoodie and some black shorts with white lines on the sides, but something was wrong with the bunny he had no eyes and black tar was dripping from them. the bunny was finishing a beer bottle until he noticed Emanuel's presence.

" I've been waiting for you" he said

" what!?" asked Emanuel as he pointed his gun at the bunny " who are you entity!?" asked Emanuel as his heart rate rose in fear.

the entity slowly rose from it's seat and began to approach Emanuel " I go by the name of Nightmare" said the bunny

" but you already know my name murderer" he said as 4 black tentacles came out from his back

" don't come any closer monster!!" yelled Emanuel as he opened fire emptying his 20 round magazine on Nightmare but nightmare kept walking towards him until his tentacles came out and grabbed Emanuel on his arms and legs.

" let me go!!!" yelled Emanuel in fear.

" remember me?" asked nightmare

"N-N-No!" stuttered Emanuel

" how about now?" asked Nightmare as he turned into Zach Hutson

" I...I-Impossible" said Emanuel as he looked at Nightmare in fear this entity is the sole survivor of the favela sector massacre. Emanuel has feared before but never like this exact moment

" don't hurt me!" he said

" i will hurt you till you wish you were dead" nightmare said as he showed Emanuel's biggest fear losing his family

he showed him his nightmare of when he did not take the deal to serve the Redguard and preferred death. he showed him many other nightmares he suffered of him losing his family which slowly deranged Emanuel and broke him.

Outside the House*

a lone state police car pulled up with 1 patrol agent and a detective inside. The patrol officer was a male american Caucasian Human and the detective was a White furred Scottish Vixen both of them unholstered their Glocks as they approached the door which was opened they both both looked at each other and nodded before going in. they went to the living room to find Emanuel on the floor shivering the Vixen went to him as she holstered her gun

" Bryce search the rest of the house love" said the Vixen in a Scottish accent

" you got it Jaime my love" said Bryce as he searched the rest of the house while Jaime got her radio out and called for a bus ( Ambulance)

" Jackelyn Jessica" said Emanuel in a deranged voice

" Sõuza can you hear me?" asked Jaime

" where am I? in hell?" he asked

" no your in the Scotland district in a abandoned house" said Jaime as she looked into his green eyes to only see the lights are on but no one is there.

" building is clear love" said bryce as he came back in with his gun holstered

" we can't wait for a bus we need to get him to a hospital stat

4 hours later

France District

3rd POV

" sir put your hooves in the air!!" yelled Roki as he had his paws up at a male Horse who was resisting arrest.

" fuck off ya twat" he said as he looked at his friend a albino male who is fighting Captain Roland and Roland was kicking his ass with a baton

" you've been warned he said as he punched the horse. the horse in turn got electrocuted.

" that's some mighty fine work there Roki" said Jackalyn as she place a black bunny inside the holding cell of the Patrol car while Roland body slammed the albino male.

" thanks" Roki said in a shy voice as he handcuffed the horse and dragged him to the back of the paddy wagon aswell loading him up.

" all this over a fucking parking ticket" said Roland as he dragged the Albino male handcuffed into the back of the patrol car.

at these moments Jackalyns phone rang and she answered it

" hello?" she said "what!? how long?! I'm on my way!! what!?" she said in panic which caused Roki and Roland to look at her wierdly

" what's wrong?" asked Roland as she hung up.

" my husband is in the Psychiatric Hospital because he encountered a supernatural creature and i can't see him for 5 months" she said.

" we are always here if you want to talk" said Roland as Jackalyn nodded at them.

February 9, 2007

A mansion in the Mexico District

A orange with white furred fox slowly crawled away from the pool section of his mansion all that the fox was wearing were swimshorts, his back was completely bloody Becuse of all the stab wounds he had on him its a miracle that this fox is even breathing and crawling away. He slowly crawled as he looked at the state of his mansion which was wrecked and covered with the bodies of his bodyguards which were mammals and humans wearing black boots, black cargo pants, gray jackets along with hockey masks.

he slowly yelled in pain as he kept dragging himself but all that was stopped when a canine like mammal wearing

black combat pants n boots, a black hoodie with the hood on, black leather gloves and a skull respirator mask picked him up. His blue eyes look at the mask the mammal wore.

" i will ask one question and if you answer truthfully i will let you live and if not you die" said the figure in a distorted voice

" let me live skull i have done nothing to piss you off" said the fox

" Nicky Fox you have a kill order on you by the Brotherhood cartel cuz your brother fled the country with a vixen from the butcher family" said skull

" i don't know where he is!!" yelled Nicky

" his sister is ok for not knowing but you know where he is now WHERE IS HE!?" asked skull with anger as he took nicky to his master bedroom

" i don't know!!!" he yelled

at these moments a phone buzzed and it was Nicky's. he picked it up and saw the notification was from Leo

'hey bro just landed in Misotopia going to stay here till the heat dies down.' read the text. skull took Nicky to his bathroom and threw him in there

" i no longer need you" he said as he got a canister out

" what's in the canister?" asked Nicky worriedly as he back up into a corner

" this is a creation of mine that i made with help from an old associate" said skull " it contains mustard gas, acid and incinery grenade materials" said skull as he pulled the pin and threw it in there as he closed the door. the canister exploded releasing the gas which was light mustard color and abit red. Nicky started gasping for air as his lungs burned inside him. he started to pound on the door as his back caught fire.

He let out one loud yell of pain and agony as his face completely melted of leaving only his skull. As for skull well he was long gone when nicky died. He was now planning to get to Misotopia and kill Leo to complete his contract.

Misotopia Police station 29

2 month after Nicky's death

april 9, 2007

3rd POV

the Misotopia police station was in what they called 'rush hour' there were police officers running around the precinct some answering phone calls while others where getting their helmets on to respond to calls or to go out and patrol.

" Policia de Misotopia cual es su emergencia?"(Misotopia police what is your emergency) asked a female capybara. the uniform was a green long sleeve duty shirt, black pants, black boots and a utility belt that had handcuffs, a Smith Wesson Model 64 and a S1 pepper spray in yellow.

"estabien vamos a mandar unas unidades a tu lugar para que lo sigan" (alright we will send some units to the location to follow you) said the capybara

" mera cabrones los rangers hijo the putas necesitan una segida a una zona the extracion estan en el churry!!" ( hoi bastards the Rangers sons of bitches need an follow to an extraction point they are at the Churry) she said at the chaos going on

4 tanuki Officers raised their paws as they got their helmets on and ran outside and got into some Honda CB750P Police Motorcycles (which were the colors of white n green with Green lightbars) they started to bikes up and took off code 3

once they got to the churry they noticed a bunny in full military urban camo gear and uniform drag a white furred( except the ears which were brown) bunny and place him in the trunk of a Hyundai Sonata as well as wolf wearing the same uniform came out and placed a vixen with a oni mask in the trunk as well both of the mammals after closing the trunk they got in the car and drove off with the tanuki's following close behind

1 hour later

the sonata pulled up to a port as they pulled up a boat arrived the two mammals got the bunny and vixen out and dragged them into the boat while the tanuki's looked on. Once they were all in the boat left the dock and went into the open sea heading back to Safeheaven

on the boat*

" well another successful Arrest by the Safeheaven Rangers" said the bunny as the wolf restrained the bunny and Vixen.

" yeah drinks are on me" said the wolf

" i believe that no drinks will happen" said a muffled voice the two looked at skull with a 50 cal desert eagle

" freeze skull" said the bunny only to be shot in the head by skull and the wolf meet the same fate. once they were both dead he looked at the two restrained criminals

" s-skull honey its good to see you again" said Samantha to skull

" can it bitch you die today like Leo Orchard Fox" said skull as he got his phone out and pressed play on a song

( play soy peor remix by bad bunny, ozuna archangel, J balvin)

for the duration of the whole song skull tortured the couple by drowning, cutting finger and toes, and stabbing them.

" j-just shoot us already" said Leo as he spat at skull blood spraying all over his hoodie

" you girlfriend will pay for your crime" said

skull as he slid her throat removing her mask and then dumping her into the water

" if she doesn't die from breathing blood then she will die by drowning. all that for cheating on me" said skull with anger

" all this for her cheating on you" asked Leo with no fear in his voice but deep inside he was scared shitless

" oh no she was just a coincidence you and Nicky fox were my targets" said skull as he got his gun out and pointed it at Leo's chest

as the song ended skull shot leo in the heart before dumping his body into the ocean

Currently in HELL*

Leo slowly walked up to a throne. seated on said throne was lucifer who was laughing his ass off at something

" your death and Nicky's were priceless i loved it" he said

" why am i here!?" asked Leo

" you are here in my chambers cuz like Nicky I'm giving you the Devils mark" he said as he snapped his fingers " and you also got a second chance from me" he said as he laughed evily

( and that's a wrap!!! damn this was a long one that i wrote. any who on to the credits)

from amino

Nicky fox as Nicky Fox

Nightmare draws as Nightmare [Zach Hutson] and Hunter

Chase yaps as the mysterious coyote spray painting walls

Tori as Tori Justice

from discord

Leo Fox as Leo Orchard Fox and Leah Orchard

Guest stars from real life

Felipe Pagan as a NMB colonel

Yanluis Koez as another NMB Colonel

Jay Delgado as the asshole commander

Roland as Captain Roland of the FCP

Roki ( an OC of Roland) as Corporal Roki from the FCP special unit division

special Guest stars = Bryce and Jamie

if you 2 are reading this then you make a cute and great couple. remember to invite me to the wedding XD I'm joking. but still special thanks to you and all the other people who guest starred or who lended their OC's for this production

and thats all the credits of this chapter of the stranger see you next time and btw I'm always open to answer your questions of the story eitherin IRL, PM on the site or on amino im always open)


End file.
